Long and Lost Memories of the Past
by Give Me Food And A Nap
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots that are about a memory of a character that happened off-screen. I am taking suggestions.
1. Friendships Brewing

**ALOOOOOOOO RANDOM PEOPLE WHO DECIDED TO READ THIS STORY!**

**This story is Long and Lost Memories of the Past, LALMOTP for short. This one is about Wu and Mystake!**

**I screwed up the timeline for this, so bear with me!**

* * *

"Wu, go get me some Sereni-tea from the tea shop over there." My father instructed, his eyes never leaving the parchment.

He was writing some clue. One symbol was a tornado, the other one was a sword, and the last one was a skull.

"Yes, father." I bowed my head and hustled into the small tea shop.

A strong aroma of tea filled my nose the second I walked through the glass door. The tea shop was tiny but very successful. We were only in the city for a few days, so I needed to do this now.

"Welcome to High Tea the best teashop in Ninjago, how can I help you?" A loud voice said in a bored tone.

"I'm here to retrieve some, erm, Sereni-tea for my father," I replied quietly,

"Sereni-tea? Never heard of it!" The shop keeper, who looked about my age, eighteen, shouted and crossed her arms.

The shopkeeper had pitch black eyes, dark lips, pale skin, and raven hair that pulled in a tight bun. She was definitely Japanese. She wore simple white robes and a traditional woven hat similar to my father's. Just from the look of her, I could tell that she was as stubborn as a mule, but once you got to know her, she was as kind as an angel.

"Even with these?" I scattered at least a thousand yens worth of coins on the bamboo counter, and her black eyes widened.

"Are these real?!" The woman uncrossed her arms and inspected the coins.

"As real as Sereni-tea," I answered.

She narrowed her eyes. "I'll be right back." The shop keeper muttered quietly. "DONT TOUCH ANYTHING!"

I nodded, scared of what would happen if I did. The creepy shop keeper disappeared into the back room, and I inspected the tea shop. The chairs and tables are made of pure bamboo, and the walls were painted a neutral tan color. The two shelves on behind the counter were stocked with various teas and teapots of all kinds. Herbal tea, black tea, white tea- time tea? A multi-colored beaded curtain split the two shelves. Beyond the curtain was the back room stuffed with even more drinks. Also in the back room was a low table with three blue cushions centered perfectly around it. A blue teapot with white marking and six matching teacups decorated the bamboo table. What a great tea set!

A painting in the back of the room caught my attention. A jagged, black figure filled one half of the parchment while a golden dragon decorated the other. A green tree was centered between the two different sides as a symbol of peace.

"Here you are." The shopkeeper snapped me out of my trance.

I nodded and took the small jar of golden leaves. The Sereni-tea leaves were delicate and smooth. According to my father, the First Spinjitzu Master, the leaves melted into liquid once they touched the boiling water.

"Do you need anything else?" She asked.

"What does that painting represent?" I pointed to the painting in the back room.

"Ah, the tale of the Oni and the Dragon." She sighed, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Do tell."

"Once, long long ago. There was a realm of the Oni and the Dragon."

"One of the sixteen realms?"

"HUSH!" The woman hissed. "No, the first realm. The Oni destroyed, and the Dragon created. The two sides were always at war for eons until a child was born of both sides. The two enemies fought over which side the child should choose, but the child instead chose to run away and create a new realm. A realm called-"

"Ninjago." I interrupted. "My father created this realm, so that means that he's Oni and Dragon, and I'm part Oni and Dragon?"

"You are correct, my dear friend." She nodded her head slightly and ran her pale hands through her tight black hair. "The Oni left the realm in the hope they could find the child and persuade him to their side, but they never succeeded."

"Are the Oni still here?"

"I don't think so," There was a slight troublesome sparkle in her eyes. "No matter! You have a brother, don't you."

"Yes, my brother Garmadon. He was bitten by the Great Devourer a few years ago, and now he has evil coursing through his veins. I'm scared that he will never be the same." I admitted.

"He's Oni. You're Dragon. Though you both have DNA from each side in your blood, he inherited the traits of Oni; destruction, power, hate. You inherited traits from the Dragon; helpful, creative, kind." The sparkle in her black eyes disappeared and turned solemn.

"What does the tree mean?" I pointed to the green tree in the center of the painting.

"The tree represents the temporary peace when he comes, and the color green represents how a prophesized Green Ninja will defeat the Dark Lord in a battle and restore the balance and most likely save Ninjago." The woman described like she had described it to millions of people before.

"Is my brother the Dark Lord?" I asked.

"Possibly," The shopkeeper shrugged sheepishly.

"He just left the monastery, to go train under a man named Chen," I informed the woman.

"Then it is quite possible."

"Who's the Green Ninja?"

"An Elemental Master." She answered.

"What Element will he control?" I asked yet another question.

"I don't know." The woman shrugged. "Energy, maybe? Do you need anything else?"

I thought for a second. This woman intrigued me, and I wanted to learn more about her. Something about her I felt connected to like she was some long lost friend I had met before. Her stories were somehow vivid and mysterious at the same time. She was so unique."I don't think I caught your name."

"It's Mystake, Mystake Mikel'Oni, and you?" She smiled brightly

"I'm Wu." I returned a bright smile.

"Do you need anything else." Mystake echoed her previous statement.

I looked around the store, and my eyes settled on the beautiful tea set in the back room. "How much for that teapot and teacups back there?"

"It depends," She smiled slyly, and the mischevious twinkle in her eyes returned, "How much do you have?"

* * *

**Well, there you have it, folks — my first LALOTP. I am accepting suggestions for this and will try to write as many as I can.**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**-SheaAndDove**


	2. Welcome to Chen's

**HELLO READERS!**

**Here is my 2nd LALMOTP! This is about when Garmadon meets Chen and Clouse for the first time. I also included Chen's wife, but she's not an essential character in this one shot.**

**I would like to thank DietCokeIsLife for telling me that this wasn't a totally crazy idea and encouraging me to write it. I'd also like to thank all the people who favorited/followed this story (I think that there's like 2 or 3 of you). I will try to write all requests that people ask me to do, and if a part two to any one-shot is requested enough, I will willingly write a part 2. **

**Alright, read on!**

* * *

Strange people led me off of the steamboat and onto an overgrown dirt path. Rare plants that I had never seen before crowded the road on both sides and rough rocks littered the dusty trail. The people leading me had purple markings all over their body and face, and I knew that it was the mark of the Anacondrai Serpentine tribe.

Warriors with purple Anacondrai markings lightly poked my back with their pointy spears, provoking me to go forward. The evil brewing inside me wanted to attack them, but the little good still left within me told me to save my energy. A giant palace came into view, and I knew I had arrived. What lurked within the enormous palace was unknown and caused panic to brew. White-faced geishas with huge necklaces and sparkling bracelets opened the heavy doors made of jade all while giggling uncontrollably. The warriors behind prodded me to go into the building.

The interior of the palace was full of lavish and unnecessary items, such as a golden statue of a trout mounted on the admirable wall and a pile of shurikens made of all different metals stacked carelessly in the corner. The red carpet beneath me was soft and plush while the ceiling above me made of emeralds and gold. At the end of the rug was two golden thrones, one with many MANY buttons, and the other was occupied by a regal-looking blonde woman with glittering blue eyes. The woman wore a white and orange dress with a red crown, her lips were ruby red, and her expression was as cold as the winter. The whole hall buzzed with energy even though the life of the party was absent and an unnamed queen was staring daggers at me.

The was a sharp poke on my shoulder, followed by a swift kick to the back of my knees. My knees buckled and then I was kneeling for a missing master.

POOF!

A cloud of smoke came upon us suddenly, The thick fog filled my lungs, and I released a coughing fit. Once I could finally see, a redheaded man was sitting on the previously vacant throne, and the blonde woman was unfazed by the insane amount of smoke.

"Surprise!" The man threw his hands into the air.

"I presume you must be Chen," I stated.

"And I presume you must be my new pupils." Chen pointed a boney finger at me, then at a man that was invisible to me until now. He was also kneeling.

"Master Chen," The man next to be bowed his head. "I am Clouse, I have come here to improve both my fighting and my dark magic skills." His voice was nasally and annoying.

"Goody! Goody!" Chen clapped his hands rapidly before turning his attention to me. "And you are?"

"I am Garmadon," I introduced myself. "The Great Devourer chose me to lay its evil seeds in. I am the Duke of Destruction, Emporer of evil, Minister of malice, Prince of-"

"Hush, hush." Chen pressed an orange button on the arm of his chair, and a punching bag fell from the emerald ceiling and onto my head.

"Ow-"

Clouse snickered.

"Why did you come here Garmy-warmy?" Chen batted his large eyes, and I cringed at Chen's terrible nickname for me.

"I need your help to embrace the evil within, to fight all the good still left in me. I need you to help me reach my true potential." I went to stand, just to prove how powerful I could be, but a phony Anacondrai warrior knocked me over the head with a spear, and I fell back to my kneeling position. "Ow-"

Clouse snickered again.

"Chen," The woman looked over at the insane man with a cold expression. "Don't hurt them just yet."

Her words sent a chill down my spine.

"Is he really an Elemental Master, Dianne?" Chen cocked his head to the side.

The blonde woman, who could only be Dianne, stood up with such grace and elegance. She walked over to me as calm as a sleeping kitten. She reached her hand out, and her calm blue eyes became the restless color of amber. Dianne touched my forehead, and a headache barged into my head. I put my hands over my temples, trying to soothe the raging pain.

"The Master of Destruction." Dianne calmly stated.

"You're the Master of Amber," I replied.

"At your service." The Elemental Master curtsied and moved on to Clouse.

Dianne touched his forehead, just like she did with me. This time it was Dianne who grabbed her temples. Her cloudy amber eyes turned back to blue, and she collapsed on the ground, and Chen ran to her side.

"What did you do to my wife?" He asked, his care-free voice was now hoarse and honestly terrifying.

"Just a little dark magic that blocked her powers from entering my thoughts," Clouse replied cockily.

"Impressive." Chen complimented while picking up his blonde wife.

"Simple spell. What does Garmadon have to offer again?" The wizard insulted while Chen placed his hurting wife on the smaller throne.

"I have more fighting experience then you'll ever have. Once I learn to control my powers, I could kill you with a blink of an eye." I snapped. "Can we get to learning your ways now," I stopped to clear my throat. "Master Chen."

"Oh, in that case." Chen smiled a toothy grin and clapped his hands wildly. Chen pressed a sizeable pink button on the other arm of his throne, and multi-colored confetti blasted everywhere.

"Welcome to Chen's! Here are your coupons for free noodles at Mister Chen's Noodle House, home of the Puffy Potstickers and the best quality noodles in Ninjago."

* * *

**Anyways,**

**There's the 2nd LALMOTP! I hope y' all enjoyed and remember I am taking requests. The next chapter will be about Pythor.**

**That's all I'm saying.**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**-SheaAndDove**


	3. The Last Anacondrai Slithering

**Hallo dear readers!**

***GASP* Have I posted two simultaneous days in a row?**

**Yes, yes I have.**

**This is literally going to be the only time it will ever happen.**

**I think.**

**Anyways, thanks to everybody who has followed/favorited/reviewed.**

**GET ON WITH ZE READING!**

_ This can't be happening._

_It-it just can't._

Hundreds of Anacondrai soldiers lay on the ground, gasping for air, and when they finally ran out, they disintegrated to dust. I walked around trying to do something to stop the terrible epidemic.

"Save us, please." A purple Serpentine grabbed at my ankles as I walked by.

"I don't know how," I replied, bending down to stroke her cheek and trying to hold back tears. "I'm so sorry."

"You're the only one left." She sobbed, wrapping her scaley arms around my torso. "Please!"

"I don't know how." I sniffled. "I don't even know what's wrong with you. I-I'm so sorry, Venori."

"Then avenge us." She saluted me, and her body slowly disintegrated to dust. I felt the weight that she put around my abdomen disappear in less than ten seconds. She was gone.

I warned the tribe not to eat the questionable rations. We were Anacondrai, not fools who mistake poison for food. My cousins, my brothers, my sisters, my uncles and aunts, my parents, my family. They were all dying. I was the only one well.

"Son." I heard a faint whisper from the corner of the room.

I ran over there as fast as I could. "Father."

"I am the general, now that you elders were banished and we're all dying need you as our leader." He shook his long tail to confirm his position as general.

"But father, who will I lead?"

"You'll avenge." He answered firmly. "You'll kill the Elemental Masters for what they did to us. Release the almighty Great Devourer, my son." My father coughed again, this time more violently.

"But how?"

"Unite the five tribes. With the Hypnobrai, Fangpyre, Venomari, and Constrictai all united by one Anacondrai leader, you'd be unstoppable."

"Father-"

"My time has come, you're the general now. My father coughed again, this time coughing out blue Serpentine blood.

"Avenge us, Pythor. I love you." My father barely gasped out his last words, and then just like what happened to Venori, he turned into dust and joined the sand beneath him.

"I love you father," I whispered to the silence.

Sadness overwhelmed me. I felt hot tears roll down my face and onto the sandy ground below. I looked around at the last of my tribe. Dust, empty armor, weapons without owners, and a once terrifying tribe now reduced to a single young and terrified snake, who would somehow, someday avenge his people. I grabbed a sword that once belonged to a brave soul. The sword felt strange in my inexperienced hand. I tilted the blade right for my Anacondrai heart, I never asked to be alone, and I never wanted to be alone. I mentally prepared myself for the searing pain. On the other side, I would see my father, my best friend, and _her_.

**_Avenge us._**

Both my father and Venori's words echoed in my head.

_What was I doing?_ I couldn't let my tribe down, not when there was so much work to be done. I glared at the closed door, and then at my legs.

My legs- were gone. I no longer had legs, but instead, an eight foot long only belonged to a general.

The sadness I felt replaced with rage. I felt the heat of a thousand fires build up within my snake-like body. I felt hate for all of the Elemental Masters who killed my family. Who killed my father, General Hissotchi, who murdered my best friend, Rattler, who executed the woman I loved, Venori. And I vowed to get revenge.

_I, Pythor, _no-_** General Pythor**__, vow to slay the Elemental Masters who locked us in this sandy tomb. I vow to kill all people who try and recreate this once fearsome army. And I swear to take over Ninjago with the five tribe alliance._

_I General Pythor,_

A year passed.

_Vow to slay the Elemental Masters,_

Another two years.

_Who locked us in this sandy tomb._

Four years.

_I vow to kill all people who try to recreate this once fearsome army._

Six years.

_And I, General Pythor P. Chumsworth._

Twelve years.

_Swear to take over Ninjago._

Twenty years.

_With the five tribe alliance._

An oh-too-familiar smell wafted into my nose. It was an acrid smell that could only belong to one thing.

An _Elemental Master._

My revenge will start here.

And then the door opened.

**There you have it! My third LALMOTP!**

**The next one will be about Garmadon, Misako, and Lloyd, and YES it is a request that Zena Airale requested.**

**Anyways,**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**-SheaAndDove**


	4. Birth of the Chosen One

**HELLO READERS!**

**Here is the FOURTH LALMOTP! This one is about Misako telling Garmadon about his duties to take care of Lloyd. This one-shot was a request sent in by Zena Airale. I made this one a little longer than the other one-shots.**

**Special Thanks to EVERYONE who has followed and favorited and reviewed and yeah, go team. **

**NOW READ! (BTW this is not in anyone's point of view.)**

* * *

A bright light lit up the entire land for miles. It happened to be in front of the Dark Lord, and a single piece of parchment appeared in the center of the glare. The Dark Lord covered his red eyes and curled his lip irritably. Magically the paper floated as if it was suspended from a ceiling by a thread, but there was no thread, there was no ceiling. Only a dark, lonely and characterless desert landscape that never ended. The Dark Lord chose to be here, to fully embrace the evil within, to plot his revenge on his brother and to somehow figure out how to snatch the four Golden Weapons from their hiding places, guarded by deadly Elemental Dragons.

"What is this?" He sneered, grasping the paper in his black hands, expertly hiding the surprise in his baritone voice.

He slipped the elaborate green ribbon off of the paper, and it rippled as he carefully unrolled the delicate item with his callused hands. The scroll was aged, smelled distinctively like pine trees and covered in golden calligraphy in handwriting oh-too-familiar.

_I need to see you, now. -M_

_Misako._ The Dark Lord rolled the parchment back into its original state and placed in between his armor and his navy blue belt. _She finally needs me, _The Dark Lord thought. He ran off towards the sunless horizon, trekking on the black and sandy ground, desperate to get back to his love.

* * *

Misako held the sleeping bundle in her arms, scared of what the young boy's future would be. The son of the Dark Lord. A very gray future it would be. Gray meaning he would be in between the whiteness of the good and the blackness of the evil. Gray. Dark enough to cloud someone's thinking and judgment but light enough that there could be hope and a reminder that it wasn't all useless.

The baby had blonde hair, which was strange compared to her golden brown hair and his father's dark brunette hair. The baby's skin was fair just like his mother's, and he already felt smaller than the countless other babies she had held before. His eyes- were not like anything else. They were green, unlike Misako's deep brown ones and Garmadon's current red ones. Misako sighed remembering Garmadon's sparkling blue eyes that always had a special tint to them as if he was going to say something witty, on the fine line of snarky. The Garmadon that Misako fell in love with was long gone. The baby's eyes were as green as they could be, almost like glowing lights that could never dim.

The baby sneezed, snapping Misako out of her trance.

"Oh no," Misako sighed when the baby started crying.

A quiet rap on the door caused Misako to shift her attention from the baby and to the visitor. "Come in!" She called.

The wooden door creaked as a man with blonde hair, and a growing mustache and goatee opened it. The man was Misako's best friend, Wu. Wu had wise blue eyes that always knew what to say to comfort a friend but were still on high alert.

"Any sign of Ray and Maya?" She asked about their missing friends.

"Not yet," Wu replied quietly. "I'm more concerned about you right now Misako. You just had a child."

"It's not the most difficult thing I've been through." Misako returned with a half-smile.

"Is _he_ coming." Wu almost said his name.

"I sent the invitation, but I'm still unsure. Garmadon's never let someone make up his mind for him." She looked down at the child in her arms.

"Can I hold him?" Wu gestured to the bundle.

"Of course," Misako handed my baby boy over to the person she trusted most.

Wu took in the bundle with care. His blue eyes gleamed when he first made contact with the child. Misako sighed once more and looked out the large window near her and loudly gasped when she saw a bright flash. Misako threw the heavy blanket covers off of her and sprung out of bed. She made a run for the door, but her weak legs gave out. Wu somehow caught his friend, all while still keeping a steady grip on the baby boy.

"Misako, what are you doing?" Wu asked, puzzled.

"I saw _him_. He's here!" Misako wormed out of her friend's grip and grabbed the doorknob, trying to regain her balance and wake up her weak legs.

"He's here." Wu helped Misako up, and together they dashed out of Misako's temporary sleeping quarters.

The trio ran down the hall. Paintings of Wu and Garmadon when they were young decorated the red walls, and a soft red carpet sat on top of the wooden floor. They ran down the creaking stairs and into the lower level. There _he_ was. His skin was black with white markings, and his eyes were redder than Misako remembered. He was wearing black armor over every part of his body and a black war helmet with an unnecessary bone on his head of black hair. Misako could spot over nine weapons on him, just from this angle.

"Garmadon," Wu spoke first, his voice steady and even as always.

"Hello, brother." His voice was deeper and echoed in the quiet monastery. "I came to see what my _wife_ wants." The way he accented wife sent a chill through Misako's spine.

"Garmadon, you have to stay here with me. I can't do this without you." Misako stated, trying to mimic Wu's even and steady tone.

"Misako, I've been gone for seven months. What could happen in that time?" Garmadon hissed.

"This could happen, Garmadon!" Misako grabbed the baby from Wu's arms and thrust it towards her husband.

"Wha-"

"I can't raise this baby boy without you, Garm. I need you." Misako's voice cracked revealing her genuine emotion.

"I didn't even know." Garmadon's eyes darted to the floor, shocked at the news. "What's his name?"

"I haven't decided yet. I wanted to wait for you." Misako replied.

The silence from the Dark Lord was unnerving.

"I need you," Misako repeated.

Garmadon cautiously reached out and grabbed the baby. The Dark Lord stared into the baby's green eyes and gently stroked his cheek. The baby babbled with the delight of his father's touch. The emotion rushing through him was so unfamiliar, it was the opposite of what he was supposed to feel. And he couldn't have that.

"I can't Misako." Garmadon placed the baby back in her arms.

"Please-"

"NO!" Garmadon stepped backward, trying to get away. "I need to embrace the evil. This is not how."

"Is that why?" Misako spat.

"I'm sorry Misako." Garmadon rushed through the front doors and out the gate.

The Dark Lord summoned an Elemental Dragon that was black with purple and white markings. Garmadon flew off, away from the monastery, apart from his past, away from his family, away from his son. Garmadon held back hot tears; he shouldn't cry; he was the Dark Lord, the prophecized being to somehow reshape Ninjago in his image. The one who would wear green was the only person who could ever defeat him. Green- the color of his son's eyes. Garmadon couldn't hold the tears anymore. His son was prophesized to kill him, and what was crazy is that he still loved him.

His son would forever live in the gray.

* * *

**There you go!**

**I hope that's what you were looking for Zena Airale. I hope you understood why I said gray so frequently, Lloyd means gray.**

**The next one will be about my favorite character in the history of Ninjago EVER!**

**(It's Morro)**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**-SheaAndDove**


	5. Secrets That Went to my Grave

**HELLOOOOOOOOO!**

**IT IS I, THE GREAT SHEAANDDOVE!**

**JK, here is my FIFTH LALMOTP!**

**I am bored. Here are what the ninjas would play if they were in a band.**

**KAI: Duh, the electric guitar**

**COLE: Erm, maybe the drums.**

**ZANE: Keyboard?**

**NYA: Bass guitar probably.**

**LLOYD: Lead singer, question mark.**

**JAY: IDK. Tambourine or maracas.**

**There is some happy randomness for the day. **

**Here's some angsty stuff about my favorite character that deserves SO much more screentime and maybe make an appearance in another season.**

**MORRO!**

* * *

_It's so hot._

I ripped my armor and pads off of my body, both of them dripping with sweat. I struggled to get air in and out of my lungs. My black hair stuck to my sweaty forehead.

_One more step-_

My feet felt like lead, and every step I took leaked more and more energy out of me. I felt my mind cloud, and my breaths were becoming shorter and more difficult.

_Keep goin-_

And then I collapsed. My lead-like legs suddenly felt numb, and I couldn't sense any feeling in my toes. I violently removed my thick leather boots with the little strength I had left and tried to get the blood flowing to my calves.

_GET UP! _The voice within me screeched. _GET UP, MORRO!_

I tried to push myself back onto my feet with my weak arms but failed, falling right back onto my face. I can't fail, not when I need to prove him wrong. Now my fingers felt numb under my black gloves.

_GET UP!_

This time the voice in my head was different; it was the voice of an old mentor.

_GET UP!_

_GE-_

* * *

"Get up Morro," Sensei held his hand out to me, and I took it. "It is time to rest; you're training is done for today."

"Why?" A younger, more naive version of me asked. "There's still three hours until dinner."

"We need to take care of some business," Sensei said vaguely, turning on his heel to walk into the monastery.

"What do you mean?" I asked, following him into the building.

"Come, Morro, we need to see if destiny has chosen you."

"What?"

* * *

I struggled to breathe. The kethanol geyser in the middle of the room released its toxic fumes, and my vision started to fade.

_You have to prove him wrong. YOU HAVE TO! _The voice in my head returned.

Somehow, I managed to crawl to the opening of the cave. I could smell the fresh air; I could feel the possibilities, I could smell that green gi that I would wear once I got out of the Caves of Despair.

_Almost-_

I could smell proving destiny wrong.

_Almost there..._

BOOM!

The geyser erupted, and the stalactites on the top of the cave crashed down, blocking my only way out. Tiny rays of light peered through the rocks, tormenting me of what I couldn't do. I rolled over onto my back in defeat, staring at the stone ceiling. Hot tears streamed down my cheeks and a wave of burning anger developed in my chest.

Or was that the toxins?

My tears stopped, and my heart thumped with fury. My face was red hot, and I felt like screaming. I haven't felt this rage in so long.

* * *

"What do you mean? I'm not the green ninja?" I spat.

"What I mean, Morro is that you're not the one written in destiny. You will not wear green." Sensei replied, his tone unnervingly even.

"But-" I stammered.

"Morro," Sensei cut in. "You are still an amazing martial artist, and you are so close to mastering the art of Spinjitzu. Your strategic gifts will make you a hero in battle. Don't forget that you are the Master of Wind. You can control one of the most powerful elements." Sensei grabbed my shoulder affectionately, "You can still do great things, without being the Green Ninja."

I was dumbstruck. Sensei ever so calmly bent down to pick up the four Golden Weapons and _my_ green ninja gi. My lip quivered, and I felt a new, unfamiliar feeling brewing in my stomach.

"I don't want to be a hero," I grumbled.

"Excuse me?" Sensei stood up straight, the Scythe of Quakes in his left hand and the Sword of Fire in his right.

"I don't want to be a hero," I raised my voice. "I want to be the legendary Green Ninja. I don't want to be just the Master of Wind; I want to be the Master of all Elements! I want more than my ability to make it just a little windy; I want to make energy blasts without breaking a sweat!" I was yelling now. "I want to be the Green Ninja!"

"Morro!" Sensei snapped. "I am sorry, but destiny has spoken."

I embraced the funny feeling in my stomach. "Then I refuse to listen!" I grabbed the shoji door and ripped it right off of its hinges. "You made me believe!" Then I stormed out of the room, angrier then I had ever been.

* * *

I breathed in the toxic fumes, knowing that this would be my final resting place. The only place on my body I could feel was my head, and that was even beginning to cloud from the poison.

Images flashed through my mind.

There was a picture of my house burning down when I was twelve, with my parents and baby sister in it.

There was an image of my five-year-old sister being rushed into the hospital, entrapped to a coma where she didn't age.

There was a painting of a thirteen-year-old and his only two friends rummaging through the garbage of the monastery on top of the Temple of a Million Steps.

There was a photo of me punching and kicking the air while Sensei held me back with a single hand.

There was a portrait of me staring at a kite with all the childhood innocence and wonder in the world.

There was a sketch of a black-haired boy, down and ready in a fighting stance, clearly outnumbered by the other pupils.

There was a drawing of a teenager surrounded by golden weapons that never reacted.

There was an illustration of a young, angry, teen walking down the stairs of the Temple of a Million Steps and never looking back.

There was a representation of me holding a bloody knife and surrounded by wounded, not dead, warriors who tried to stop me.

There was a snapshot of me walking into the Caves of Despair, unaware of what would happen inside.

Finally, there was a panoramic view of me, lying on the cold, hard, stone floor, taking in my final breaths.

And then I laughed. I laughed when I vowed to prove destiny wrong when I promised to destroy the Green Ninja and take his place single-handedly. I laughed when I pledged to get revenge on this place I once called home. I swore to become the Green Ninja.

Even if it was the last thing, I could ever do.

The laugh was so unfamiliar, so dangerous, so terrifying, so loud, so-

Evil.

And then, everything went dark.

* * *

"Who's the new guy?"

* * *

**THERE YOU GO!**

**There could be a part two to this (hint, hint), but not for a few chapters.**

**I'm going to start making replies to reviews at the end of chapters because you people seem to like that.**

**Zena Airale: I'm so glad that you liked that chapter, to be honest, I was nervous about posting it. I had so much fun writing it!**

**Nerdeology-000: Yeah, I was rewatching season one for like the millionth time and started wondering about Pythor. So BOOM I wrote that one-shot about what I thought would happen. **

**The next chapter will be about...**

***cue drumroll***

**I have no clue.**

**It'll be a surprise I guess.**

**See you all later!**

**-SheaAndDove**


	6. Think of the Kids

**HELLO HUMANS! (or aliens, I don't judge)**

**Right here is good ol' number 6! (6 is my volleyball number!)**

**This one is about Ray and Maya and what it was like being, you know, uh, captured.**

**This one-shot starts when they first get captured and ends right when Kai barges into the room.**

**RANDOMNESS FOR THE DAY:**

**If the Ninja were spies here would be their agent names:**

**Kai: Agent FIYA! (pretty self-explanatory)**

**Cole: Agent Slate (because slate's a type of rock)**

**Zane: Agent Titanium (because he's made of titanium)**

**Nya: Agent Pool (Not like a swimming pool, but again, pretty self-explanatory,)**

**Lloyd: Agent Alpha (because he's the leader)**

**Jay: Agent Shock (because lightning shocks people [hahahahahaha I'm halarious])**

**There's your randomness.**

**GET ON WITH ZE READING! (BTW this is from Ray's P.O.V.)**

* * *

"And stay in there!" The person we once thought of as a friend threw us into the little hut.

He slammed the door with a bang. The multiple clicks of the gate with over six locks locking filled the room. I looked over to my wife; her muted blue eyes gleamed with unshed tears and her lip quivering ever so slightly. I wrapped her into a hug, and she buried her face into my chest. I stroked her long black hair, and I found myself also trying to hold back tears.

"What are we going to do, Ray?" She sniffed.

"We do what Krux wants us to do," I replied. "Maybe one day Wu will rescue us, and we'll be able to see Kai and Nya again."

"They'll have to grow up without their parents." Maya looked up at me.

"Kai's strong, he can take care of Nya." We made eye contact. "When the time is right, Wu will train them to take our places."

"I just hope that they'll be okay until then."

A loud thud caused us both to turn our heads. A small metal trapdoor on the ceiling opened up, and a thick, blue piece of paper floated down. I reached down and picked the paper up. The parchment covered with white markings, and it was evident that it was a blueprint.

"What is that?" Maya asked.

"It's a blueprint," I replied, studying the paper up and down.

"Of what?"

"Armor. Krux wants us to forge armor."

"Why?" Maya was now next to me, also studying the paper.

"Revenge for forging the Time Blades," I answered.

"And if we don't?" Maya's eyebrows creased from concentration.

"Think of the kids, Maya."

* * *

*FOURTEEN YEARS LATER*

* * *

I had just finished forging a flawless sword when we heard it. A burst of diabolical laughter occurred, coming from outside, this wasn't uncommon, but the fact that there were two sets of laughter instead of one, just proved that our worst nightmares had become a reality. Maya looked over at me from her seat at the old wooden desk, her blue eyes wide with concern. I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood, as we heard the laughter drawing nearer.

The door flew open, Maya leaped to her feet, and I tightened my grip on the sword I had excellently forged moments ago. Two figures walked into the small little hut: one person, the familiar one, was Krux, the other one, the one we hadn't seen in forty years and somehow hadn't aged a bit, was Acronix. His black hair was messy, went down past his shoulders and unkept. Both of their eyes were dark brown, almost black, with a startling red tint to them. Acronix smiled wickedly.

"Ray, Maya! My old chums!" He walked over to us, his arms open wide. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Acronix." My wife hissed, twirling a pen in her hand irritably.

"Like my brother, I see time hasn't been too kind to you." The Time Twin started, slowly getting closer and closer to Maya.

I stepped in between them; sword pointed right at his chest. "Back off, Acronix."

"Don't get too feisty Ray." Krux was now at his brother's side. "After all, we found out exactly where your children are now."

"Yes." Acronix's eyes lit up at the subject. "They're the second generation of Wu's little Ninja Squad."

"Wu found them." Maya sighed. "They're okay."

"Ah, if that sword goes any farther Ray, your little boy and girl won't be quite alright for long." Krux taunted, and reluctantly I lowered the blade.

"Good boy!" Acronix patted my head like I was a dog.

"Do you need something, or did you just come here to brag?" I growled.

"Yes! We need you to design a machine that can hold the power of all the Time Blades at once and is indestructible!" Acronix demanded with a stupid smile on his face.

"Why? You already had us forge over a hundred sets of armor. Why do you need us to make this machine?" I asked.

"Because Ray," Krux started walking towards the door with Acronix at his heels. "A war is coming, and we plan to win it."

The Time Twins laughed and exited dramatically, slamming the door as loud as possible behind them. I looked at Maya, who had returned to her sitting position at the desk. She was drawing on a blue piece of paper with a white colored pencil. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Maya?" I said.

"I'm doing what they say." She replied, obviously hearing the hidden question in my voice. "If it means that we can see Kai and Nya again."

"But if they win-"

"Think of the kids, Ray." She stopped me before I finished my statement.

* * *

*ONE WEEK LATER*

* * *

"I'm going to go lay down," Maya said, placing a small kiss on my cheek.

I nodded in acknowledgment as my wife went into the small separate room that was a sad excuse for a bedroom. I turned my attention to working the materials we needed for the Iron Doom, as Acronix named it. We couldn't use iron, despite the name, because-

CRASH!

The door flew open, and due to old reflexes, I was already on my feet and ready to fight.

Instead of Crux, Acronix, or any Vermillion guards, there was a young man dressed in a red gi, wielding twin katanas.

"Traitor!" He shouted

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Numero 6.**

**Again, special thanks to Zena Airale, Nerdeology-000, TheNinjaOfArt, and all of you ghost readers who haven't favorited/followed/reviewed, yet.**

**I am still accepting requests and lemme ask you all a question.**

**How am I doin' so far?**

**Anyways,**

**The next chapter will be about Skylor and Chen!**

**See all of you for now!**

**-SheaAndDove**


	7. Noodles

**HELLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO READERS!**

**Here is my SEVENTH LALMOTP!**

**This one is about a nine-year-old Skylor and Chen making noodles together. They're talking about the Elemental Masters and Dianne. **

**If you're like WHO DA HECK IS DIANNE? Read LALMOTP #2.**

**RANDOMNESS!:**

**My top ten favorite characters:**

**1\. MORRO**

**2\. Cole**

**3\. Dareth**

**4\. Ronin**

**5\. Kai**

**6\. P.I.X.A.L.**

**7\. Skylor**

**8\. Mystake**

**9\. Ultraviolet**

**10\. Mr. E.**

**READ NOW**

* * *

"Skylor, sweetheart, cut the noodles diagonally. They cook better that way."

"Oh, okay." I angled the knife in my hand and resumed cutting the thin pasta. "Dad,"

"Yes?" My father stopped cutting his pile of pasta and turned towards me.

"When will I get to meet real people?" I asked.

"I'm confused. Here we have the soldiers and the geishas. Oh! Don't forget Clouse!" He placed one of his large hands on my red hair.

"I don't like Clouse. The soldiers don't talk, and the geishas are creepy." I replied, stubbornly crossing my arms.

"Well, I guess Clouse throws hissy fits all the time. He's not as fun as me! He doesn't like all the buttons on my chair." My dad wrapped his arms around me and lifted me into the air. "Plus, Sky, a lot of terrible things happened the last time I was in Ninjago. I don't think that it's safe for you just yet."

"When will I be ready?"

"Soon enough." He answered, setting me down on the ground.

"I'm a whole nine years old. I should be able to go now." I stomped my foot on the ground.

"You're stubborn, just like your mother." He smiled and resumed making his signature bowl of noodles.

"Will, I ever get to meet Mom?" I asked, now chopping up some peppers and celery.

"Sweetheart, your mom is long gone. She got sick a year after you were born and passed." My father sighed as he put the noodles into the boiling pot of water.

"What was she like?" Curiosity got the best of me.

"Dianne was an amazing woman. She was powerful, smart, and elegant. Dianne was a queen in every way. Not to mention that she was the most powerful Elemental Master."

"What's an Elemental Master?" I asked, scraping the last of the vegetables into the pot of noodles.

"An Elemental Master is a person with incredible capabilities. They control an Element. My former student, Garmadon, was the Elemental Master of Destruction and his brother, Wu, was the Elemental Master of Creation. There were many other Elemental Masters, such as Ray and Maya Smith, the Masters of Fire and Water; Lydia Gordon, Master of Lightning; Xander Brookstone, Master of Earth; William Glass, Master of Ice; Morrison Garner, Master of Wind. Don't forget Krux and Acronix Epoch, Masters of Time; Aaron Paleman, Master of Light; Maryanne Bishop, Master of Shadow; Alicia Fogg, Master of Smoke; Lahiro Shrute, Master of Nature; Ivan Metonia, Master of Metal; Phoenix Turner, Master of Speed; Jude Reliac, Master of Mind; Arush Khatri, Master of Gravity; Carson Pevsner, Master of Sound; Keala Acidi, Master of Poison; Octavia Swiftor, Master of Form." My father listed them off on his fingers.

"Wow." I let out a big puff of air. "Are you sure there aren't anymore?"

"There were a few ones that got lost in time. The Master of Life, the Master of Death, the Master of Dreams, the Master of Emotion, the Master of Animals, the Master of Location, and the Master of Technology." My dad took the noodles out of the boiling pot with a spoon and carefully placed them in a wooden bowl.

"Master of Location?" I giggled.

"Rumor has it that he can create portals going anywhere and teleport things to him or away from him." He made big, extravagant gestures with his hands. "Skylor, baby."

"Yeah?" I looked into his big green eyes that were identical to mine.

"Will you help me." He asked, putting his big hands on each of my cheeks.

"With what?" I tilted my head to the side.

"To finally get revenge on the people who banished me here. It's their fault you can't meet normal people. It's their fault that you have to stay cooped up on this island. It is their fault that you can't go to school or hang out with other girls your age." My dad's regularly happy face turned meaner, and his voice high pitched, and whacky voice got lower. "Skylor, it's their fault that you can't be normal."

"Really?" I felt small tears nag at my eyes.

"Yes. You have to use the gift that mommy gave you, for us. You have to help me, and if you do, you can have anything you want. You can be friends with anyone and can be the most popular girl in school." His voice was now a little more loving.

"All I have to do is help you?" I wiped my eyes.

"That is all you have to do."

* * *

**NONONONONONONONONO BABY SKYLOR NO!**

***ahem***

**Lucky Number Seven!**

**What do you think?**

**Did you like how I gave each of the Elemental Masters a name? **

**Xander Brookstone. Cole's grandpa.**

**Lydia Gordon. Jay's mom. (shout out to DietCokeIsLife for that, I just borrowed it from the Lost Soul Trilogy)**

**William Glass. The human Zane got his powers from.**

**BTW Morro's real name is Morrison now.**

**Deal with it.**

* * *

**REPLIES:**

**Guest #1: YES! I luv it! I will do that one! Pixal is one of my faves!**

**Guest #2 (not sure if they're the same human): YES! PIXANE FOR LIFE BRO! I will also definitely doing that one!**

* * *

**The next one will be about...**

**PIXAL AND CYRUS BORG!**

**This one-shot was a request from Guest.**

**(I have too many Author Notes.)**

**Until then,**

**HAVE AN AWESOME DAY!**

**-SheaAndDove**


	8. Upgraded

**HELLO-HELLO-HELLO-HELLO-HELLO!**

**This chapter is the 8th LALMOTP and the second request I've done! (Holy crumudgen! 8 already!?) This LALMOTP is a request from Guest!**

**This one-shot is about P.I.X.A.L. becoming Samurai X, after she rebuilt herself, and remembering the first day she was online.**

**RANDOMNESS: If the Ninjas each had a dog.**

**KAI: Female American Staffordshire Terrier named Ember**

**COLE: Male Border Collie named Rosco**

**NYA: Female Australian Shepard named Marine**

**ZANE: Male Husky named Yen**

**LLOYD: Female Pomeranian named Lady**

**JAY: Male Chihuahua named Yapper (because they're both loud and annoying [still luv you, Jay!)**

**READ!**

* * *

_Is this illegal?_

I don't believe so. I don't even think that the Samurai X cave is in the government's database, so therefore, if the government isn't aware of something in the first place, then they cannot punish me if I am caught.

I think.

The Samurai X cave was much more mammoth than I had anticipated. Zane made it seem, well, not as, how would Jay word this, _awesomesauce_? Computers and screens lined the stone walls, and there was a sturdy steel floor suspended fifty feet above a deep lake of water. The legendary Samurai X mech lifelessly sat in the middle of the steel platform, and a red and gold Samurai X outfit was displayed on a mannequin encased in glass with the helmet sitting on the top like a crown on the head of a king or a cherry on top of a cake.

The outfit only got more mesmerizing the closer I got, the gold shoulders, the durable red fabric, and the nearly impenetrable green chest plate. I saw my reflection in the cold glass, right where the mannequin's head was. My silver hair was pulled back into its messy ponytail, and my LED green eyes glowed brighter than they had ever before. The purple markings on my face seemed less noticeable after I had rebuilt myself, but mostly everything else remained the same. I smiled at my reflection, and I swear I saw the future — me as Samurai X, out of Zane's head.

Zane...

I felt a familiar emotion brewing in my stomach. I would keep my identity a secret from Zane, and all of the other ninja and residents of Ninjago, including my father and the ninja. I would keep my identity a secret to protect my family and friends; a vigilante can make a lot of enemies reasonably quick.

"I'm sorry, Nya," I mumbled to myself as a threw a rusty metal pipe laying around at the glass. I would have to warn Nya about what a safety hazard the scrap metal was later.

The broken glass crunched below my white metal feet, and I removed the helmet from the head of the mannequin. The mask was equipped with tech old and new, the gray metal was stable and reliable, the red facepiece was much more protective than I thought, and I still had no clue what the golden antenna thing did. In a whim, I placed the helmet over my silver hair. The mask fits my head perfectly, and I felt one with the technology, not just saying that because I am an android. I quickly removed my simple purple robe and changed into the rest of the uniform.

I felt new, better, upgraded.

I jumped into the Samurai X suit and turned it on. The mech was flawlessly made and cooperated amazingly. Mega-sized swords were strapped sturdily to the back of the mech, while firearms were installed into the forearms and jets fitted in the boots of the mech.

_Beautiful work, Nya. _I gave the Master of Water a silent compliment before giving my first attempt at flying.

The jets sputtered at first but then became fully operational. I flipped switches and pulled levers, and eventually, I was flying one-hundred feet above the sandy and abandoned desert. This feeling reminded me of when I was first 'born.'

* * *

My eyes opened as I took in the world around me. I looked around, and my sensors indicated that I was in some laboratory in Borg Tower, owned by Cyrus Borg, CEO of Borg industries. Speaking of Cyrus Borg, he was standing in front of me, his brown eyes wide with delight and a smile abnormally large.

"Hello," He greeted, still smiling. "What is your name?"

"I am P.I.X.A.L., a Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Lifeform," I replied, still taking in the world.

He took in a deep breath before asking, "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, you are Cyrus Borg. Genius inventor, CEO of Borg Industries, creator of the BorgWatch and-"

"Good, good!" He cut me off when there was still so much more to be named, and he started clapping his hands rapidly. "And what is your job?"

"My job is to assist Cyrus Borg," I answered.

Mr. Borg seemed happy, but I did not feel the same way. I felt nothing. I swept every inch of my database to find an answer why, but came up short. Why don't I feel anything? I had a record of another android just like me, named Zane, who is the White Ninja in the famous ninja group known for protecting Ninjago and feels emotions, but I don't. Why?

I plastered on a fake smile and walked next to Mr. Borg. He wheeled next to me, as happy as could be. I wish I could feel that.

* * *

I landed the mech, now feeling what I had never felt before I met Zane.

Zane and I were compatible.

Forever and always.

And now, there's a brand me new.

Me 2.0.

* * *

**THERE YA HAVE IT! I hope all of you enjoyed it!**

**I honestly loved throwing Zane in there, but he and Pix will get their chapter eventually. Pixane all the way bro. (Also Kailor and Jaya all the way don't forget ColeXCake [would their ship name be Coke or Cale? {I prefer Coke}])**

**I will be writing a separate book about Cole's childhood called "Cake and Earthquakes." I will also be writing a different fic about Harumi, Ultraviolet, Killow, and Mr. E called "We Are The Sons." Make sure to look forward to that in the future. (Maybe I'll write something about Ronin)**

* * *

**REPLIES:**

**Bookkeeper2004: **** Remeber this for CPR... *clears throat* HA HA HA HA STAYIN ALIVE STAYIN ALIVE! (I luv The Office) Awesomeness is what I aim for! I am so glad you love this, and I am pleased that someone finally agrees that Pix is a queen and she needs waY MORE RESPECT AND SCREEN TIME! *AHEM***** Sorry... Thank you for being awesome and reviewing, TWICE!**

* * *

**The next LALMOTP will be about...**

**COLE! (and yes, it is a sneak peek into Cake and Earthquakes)**

**Until then,**

**KEEP BEING AWESOME!**

**-SheaAndDove**


	9. Aftershocks

**Good afternoon! (or whenever you read this)**

**Welcome to the NINTH LALMOTP! I never thought this would get this far! :)**

**This chapter is unique, and it is the first chapter in a book that I am writing about Cole's past called Cake and Earthquakes. WARNING! An OC plays a significant role in this.**

**Anyways, RANDOMNESS:**

**Replies to 'I love you.'**

**KAI:** ***looking in a mirror* Who doesn't?**

**COLE: *finger guns***

**ZANE: I apologize, but I am only compatible with P.I.X.A.L.**

**NYA: Okay, then.**

**LLOYD: Uh...**

**JAY: *laughs nervously***

**MORRO: A terrible mistake.**

**GARMADON: Why?**

**SKYLOR: *throws the person across the room***

**HARUMI: If only there were someone who loves you.**

**GET ON WITH THE READING! (Cole is like seven years old in this chapter and is in his POV)**

* * *

"Cole, sweetheart, it's time for dinner!" My mom called.

"Coming!" I replied, getting off of the ground.

I dusted off my knees and walked the short distance to our house. My parents and I live on the outskirts of the city in a modest home. It's just the three of us, and I'm happy with it that way. We don't have to worry about anything, my dad's famous and makes tons of money, and my mom is awesome! Dad is a performer for the singing and dancing group called the Royal Blacksmiths, and Mom is a photographer.

I opened the door to our three-bedroom house and walked into the kitchen and dining area. Mom was stirring something in a pot while dad was sitting in the armchair, reading the newspaper and humming to himself. I sat down in one of the chairs, and dad set his paper down and walked over to me. The light brown table was set for three. There was a soup bowl, a small plate, a fork, a spoon, and a glass of water set at three of the six chairs.

"How are you doing, champ?" My dad asked while ruffling my black hair.

"Fine, I guess," I answered with a shrug.

Dad sat down next to me and took a sip of his water. "What's for dinner, Alice?"

"Violetberry Stew with a side of scalloped potatoes." Mom answered while stirring the liquid in the pot.

"Yum." Dad and I said at the same time.

Mom smiled and started filling the bowls with the stew and placing the potatoes on the side plates. The moment she set the food on the table, I stuffed my face with the delicious food.

"Slow down, Cole." Dad pulled my bowl of stew away from me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, quickly stealing the bowl back.

We continued eating in silence, and I was the first to finish and got seconds. And thirds.

"Cole," My mom interrupted me mid-bite.

"Huh?" I replied while swallowing the food.

"Did I ever tell you about your grandpa, Xander Brookstone?"

"Nope."

"Oh, my dad, your grandpa, was an amazing man. He was the strongest person in Ninjago, and I mean that quite literally. He always took my sisters and me on hiking trips in the woods. We went rock climbing every Thursday, and he told us stories of his adventures in a secret superhero team."

"Grandpa was a superhero!" I yelled, nearly knocking over my glass of water.

My dad laughed. "He was very intimidating."

"Lou!" My mom slapped his arm.

"Did he have superpowers?!"

"He had super-strength, and he could move rocks and dirt with his mind."

"What was his superhero name?" I asked.

"They called him, 'the Master of Earth.'" My mom whispered.

"I would've called him Rock Man. Or Boulder Man or Dirt Man!" I stood up and did a superhero pose.

"That would've been a much better name." My dad nodded.

"Do you have superpowers?" I asked, looking into her stone gray eyes.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." She shrugged.

"I want superpowers." I sat back down in my chair and took a large gulp of water. "What happened to grandpa?"

"Oh, he had a heart attack, and he's not with us anymore." Mom looked down.

"But," My dad was quick to pick up the conversation. "We did name you after him."

"I thought you said his name was Xander. My name's Cole." I pointed out the obvious.

"What Lou means is that we had your middle name be my dad's last name. Or my maiden name." My mom explained.

"Coleman Brookstone Hence." I tested the name out now that I knew what it meant. "Also known as Rock Man!" I jumped on top of my chair and did another superhero pose.

My mom and dad laughed so hard that mom fell off her chair, and dad started crying.

"You'll be an amazing superhero, Cole." My mom sighed after she finally stopped laughing.

My dad wiped his eyes as he finally finished laughing.

"Lou, did you feel that?" My mom's smile disappeared and was replaced with shock.

"Feel what, Alice?" My dad's smile also retired.

"It's coming." My mom immediately started to usher us outside.

"What's coming, mom?" I asked as she grabbed my hand.

"You know how I told you that grandpa had superpowers, well I can tell whenever there's an earthquake coming. I can tell this one will be big." She explained while opening the front door.

"How big, Alice?" My dad asked, rushing outside.

"A 7.8 on the Ritcher Scale." My mom answered.

I looked around outside and saw everyone in the neighborhood enjoying their ordinary lives, having no idea what would come next.

"Everybody out!" My mom shouted, and everyone outside turned their attention to the woman with dark skin, brown hair, and stone-gray eyes that was my mother.

"Alice, what is the meaning of this!?" A middle-aged woman with blonde hair and blue eyes shouted. _Deborah._

"An earthquake is coming, and it's going to be deadly." My mom answered; her tone was grave.

"And how do you know?" Deborah put her hands on her hips.

"Do you _really_ want to question the daughter of the Master of Earth Deborah?" My mom snapped.

Deborah wrinkled her nose and walked off. Soon enough, people started filing out of their houses and gathering in the picnic area away from buildings, trees, and mountains. My dad walked around and made sure everyone was out, and I was talking to the little kids and keeping them calm. Then, it started.

It started small but then progressed into something bigger. The whole ground shook, knocking everyone but Mom off of their feet. Babies started crying, and toddlers held onto their mothers for dear life. People stumbled into the clearing, knowing it would be calmest around the daughter of the Master of Earth.

A girl with dirty blond hair and a white dress ran into the clearing. She collapsed next to my father.

"Are you okay?" My dad asked.

"I'm a nurse at the hospital; some of the patients didn't get out!" She explained through heavy breaths.

"Come on, men!" My father shouted, getting up. "To the hospital!"

My father and a group of young men ran off towards the hospital. They were all being helpful and going to save lives like a superhero. Secretly, I slipped in between a guy who looked about seventeen years old and a boy who looked like thirteen. I was going to be a superhero!

We got to the hospital, and doctors and nurses were still getting out of the building. My dad and the other men ran into the hospital.

"What rooms have yet to be evacuated?" My dad asked the receptionist, who was about ready to run out of the lobby and into the safe area.

"The fourth floor is our emergency wing, and I don't think that every patient has evacuated." She said, pushing her glasses up on her nose.

"Come on!" I followed them all to the stairs.

We all ran up the first flight of stairs, and we were now on the second floor. While everyone continued running to the fourth floor, I looked through the window of the door. There on the second floor was a patient, dead asleep. She was maybe a year or two younger than me. She had brown hair and large eyes, even though they were closed. She had a small nose and pale skin, but most importantly, there were no nurses or doctors that could save her and my dad's crew was going to the fourth floor.

An aftershock struck, shaking the building. A piece of the ceiling came down behind me, blocking the stairs.

"Ah!" I yelped.

I opened the door to the second floor and ran into the girl's room. I took out the small tube in her arm and took the mask off of her face. Another aftershock hit, shaking the whole building. Pictures of exotic waterfalls fell off of the wall, and the band-aids in the glass jar toppled onto their side. I remembered Mom telling me that the aftershocks of an earthquake were often more deadly than the original quake. I pulled the thin blanket off of her and slid my arm under her neck and her knees. I lifted her, and she was way lighter than I thought.

Another aftershock hit that nearly knocked me over, but by some miracle, I stayed standing. I felt the floor crumbling underneath my black and gray Nikes. The window shattered. Then, I got a really stupid idea. I got a running start and _jumped_ out the window.

I let a scream escape my lips as I fell the ten feet to the ground.

THUD!

"Cole!" I heard my mom yell. "What were you thinking!?" She ran over to me.

"Um, who's this?" She asked, pointing to the girl in my arms.

"I saved her, like a superhero," I answered.

"Where's your father?" She asked.

"Right there." I pointed to dad and the group of boys — each of them helping a sick patient.

The doctors and nurses quickly assisted my father and the men with sick human beings.

"Cole," my dad's voice was stern. "Did you follow us?"

"Yep! And I saved her like a superhero. Just like Grandpa!" I smiled.

"That was-" My father's lecture was interrupted by coughing.

I looked down at the girl I saved who was violently coughing. Her eyes flew open.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Where am I?" She asked. Her eyes were large and full of fear.

"You're in-"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Co-"

"Where is he?"

"Where's who?"

"Morrison."

"Who?"

"My brother!" She shouted.

"Your eyes," I observed.

Her eyes were the most fantastic thing I had ever seen. They were purple, but when the light caught them just right, they sparkled almost.

"It runs in the family." She answered.

"Let's slow down. I'm Cole, you're in Gankona Village, on the outskirts of Ninjago City. I saved you from the hospital that was falling. I don't know who or where this Morrison guy is." I answered all of her questions.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked.

"What year was it when you were last awake?" I asked.

"1972," She answered.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that and Cakes and Earthquakes will be up soon!**

**I loved writing about Cole wanting superpowers. I just saw Shazam! I'm more of a Marvel person (Doctor Strange for life!), but that was an excellent movie.**

**Again, super special thanks to all of you who followed, favorited, reviewed, and just reading this far! Your support is what makes me want to keep writing and overall makes me as happy as a bird with a french fry.**

**The next chapter will be the second request from Guest, Pixal looking into Zane's memories while he's unconscious, which is honestly half of the show.**

**I am still taking requests, and please feel free to give me any constructive criticism or ideas. **

**I am so happy to say that I am officially off of school for the summer! (I'll get to write more! :D )**

**Yo, I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

**See you later!**

**-SheaAndDove**


	10. Inside the Hard Drive

**Welcome back to American Ninja Warrior!**

**Jeez, I wish.**

**Right here is NUMBER 10! CAN YOU BELIEVE WE HAVE 10 ALREADY!? SORRY I HAVENT POSTED IN A WHILE, MY STORIES DONT USUALLY HAVE A SCHEDULE, BUT THIS IS REALLY A LONG TIME! WE HAVE 10 LALMOTP! WE HAVE 10!**

***heavy breathing***

**This chapter is the second request from Guest, and it's about Pixal looking into Zane's memories while he's unconscious, but when is Zane not unconscious? Takes place during season 7 and between the episodes 'Time of Traitors' and 'Scavengers' and has a LOT of episode 7, Tick Tock, in there.**

**RANDOMNESS:**

**What voice part they would sing in a choir (soprano, mezzo, alto, tenor, baritone, bass) I'm a proud Alto.**

**KAI: Baritone**

**COLE: Bass**

**ZANE: Can sing from soprano (geez imagine that) to bass, but mostly bass.**

**NYA: Alto**

**LLOYD: Tenor**

**JAY: Tenor (when his voice cracks, it goes full soprano)**

**MORRO: Baritone**

**SENSEI GARMADON: Bass**

**SENSEI WU: Tenor**

**PIXAL: Can sing from Soprano to Bass (wow Pix), but mostly a Mezzo.**

**HARUMI: Soprano, obviously, broseph, she screams every five seconds in season 8. **

**SKYLOR: I don't sing, (she does but doesn't like to tell people, she's a soprano)**

**Hope you enjoy my random awesomeness!**

**AnYwAyS,**

**READ!**

* * *

"Zane, Zane, can you hear me?" I asked.

_Ugh._ I hate just being the voice inside Zane's head.

"Zane, wake up!" I demanded.

I walked around the little area there was in Zane's mind, trying to find a way to reboot him and get him back online. I saw Acronix coming, but I was still too late to warn him. Now, the former Elemental Master of Time had my father. Who knows what Acronix had in store for my father. A villain could have a lot of uses for a genius inventor such as Cyrus Borg.

I opened files that he stored in the back of his mind. One folder caught my attention.

_'True Potential'_

I had no memory of this event, so it must have happened before Father built me. When I was a mere idea by some man in a wheelchair. Sure enough, there was a video. I started the video, and the visuals intrigued me.

The video's setting was in the Birchwood Forest. I remembered Zane telling me stories of his childhood while he was literally living in a tree with his kooky old father, Dr. Adam Julien.

The video was taken through his eyes, and he seemed confused. I could quickly tell that he recognized this place but wasn't able to precisely identify it.

Zane followed his falcon with all the wonder in the world. "Where have you brought me, my mysterious friend?" He asked before the Falcon fell from the sky, twitching madly. "You-you're a robot?" Zane picked up the Falcon and set it near a large birch tree.

He wandered around until he heard a loud, clanking noise. He spun around and saw a terrifying device. It was a very basic prototype, but it was clearly the work of the genius Dr. Adam Julien. The machine was bronze with many lights and two heavy looking cannons on top of each shoulder.

It's turquoise eyes locked onto Zane and said: "Intruder, Intruder, prepare to be terminated."

The machine shot energy bolt out of his shoulder cannons, aimed at Zane. Zane dodged them with ease and whipped out his Shurikens of Ice. "Ninja go!" He shouted, spinning into his Spinjitzu tornado and burying the machine in snow.

"Intruder. Intruder. Prepare to be terminated." The machine persisted, despite being five feet deep in snow.

Zane formed his Elemental Vehicle, which was a white snowmobile decked out with weapons and advanced tech. He created a ramp made of ice and drove up the inclined plane and over the machine. I saw the control panel on the back of the device. The tech could be improved in so many ways, with certain materials, but it was somewhat functional. Zane disassembled his snowmobile and stuck one of his shurikens into one of the cannons.

Zane landed, now only having one shuriken to fight with. The robot continued firing at the 'threat' with his working cannon. Zane kept dodging the bolts and landing small blows on the giant machine. Zane backflipped away from the robot and formed another ramp made of ice. He used Spinjitzu to go up the ramp and over the robot. Zane grabbed onto the shoulders of the robot and bashed the glass on the control panel in. He ripped the wires out of the motherboard, and I winced. No robot wants to see that happen to another.

The machine powered down and Zane ran his fingers over a symbol engraved on the machine's back.

"The same symbol." He muttered to himself. "Where have you brought me, my Falcon friend?"

He stood up and walked to the non-operational Falcon. He walked around in a circle, searching for something he didn't even know. He stopped and stared at a tree much more significant than it's brothers. He walked to the tree and put his hand on its thick bark, stepping back when the tree swung open like a door.

"Hello?" He called into the tree, only to have his echo reply. "So this is your home, my mysterious friend."

He stepped into the tree and the metal clanked underneath his feet. Zane descended the long, steel, staircase and into the lower level. "Hello?" He called yet again.

"You brought me here, but why?" He asked the falcon.

I laughed quietly; Zane seemed much more innocent then.

Zane walked over to a wooden table covered with blueprints. The blueprint on top was one of the Falcon. He set the Falcon down and opened its chest plate.

"Wow." I whistled. That technology was incredibly impressive for the resources that Dr. Julien had.

Zane realigned some wires that were crossed by accident, and the Falcon sprang to life, flapping its artificial wings and flying around to test them out. Zane extended his arm as an invitation and the Falcon perched on his arm, accepting the invite.

"What's this?" He asked himself.

Zane pulled out a different blueprint, and the screamed. "No, it can't be, no, NOOOO!"

The pain in his voice was so genuine, so real. I could feel the hurt, not just because I am the owner of the other half of his heart.

Zane collapsed on the floor, tears streaming down his face. "I-it can't be true." He whispered.

"I can't be a-a-" His mumble was interrupted by a sob.

He brought his knees up to his chest and turned away from the staircase.

"Zane?" Kai's voice broke the silence.

"Wow, would you look at this place!? Zane, what's wrong?" Jay exclaimed, their voices drawing nearer.

"Are you hurt?" Kai was now at his side.

"You okay?" Cole put his hand on Zane's shoulder.

Zane took a shaky breath and glanced at the blueprint that told him the truth about himself. He stood up and faced his brothers, eyes trailing over their concerned looks. "Hey, what-" Cole muttered. Zane reached down to his abdomen and opened the plate, revealing the complicated wiring and gears inside of him.

His brothers gasped at the sight.

"Y-your a robot!?" Kai gaped.

"All this time and I never knew." Zane looked at his feet.

"Uh, guess this explains why you're always acting so weird. Right? Hehe." Jay attempted to make a joke.

"The reason I never had a sense of humor was that my 'funny switch' wasn't on." Zane looked at his abdomen and switched the Humor Switch from off to on. "Hello my honey, hello my baby, hello my ragtime gal! Send me a kiss by wire." Zane sang while doing a bizarre dance.

Kai and Cole just gaped while Jay dissolved into a fit of laughter while Zane turned his humor switch off.

"Uh, it just makes you more special. You're still the same Zane, just with more uh- gears." Cole attempted to cheer him up.

"No matter what you're made of, you're our brother," Kai reassured.

"Really?" Zane looked up hopefully.

"In fact, I bet it makes you an even better ninja!" Cole stated.

"Yeah, and how cool is it that I can honestly say 'My brother's a Nindroid!'" Jay yelled.

"A Nindroid?"

"Now come on, Pythor's still out there looking for the first Fangblade, and we need you." Cole switched the topic back to business.

"You'll have to go on without me. I just don't feel right." Zane sighed.

The others nodded and left the workshop.

Zane picked up the blueprint of himself. "Uh, a memory switch?"

Zane flipped a switch on his stomach, and the video feed went black.

_"Ugh."_ I rolled my eyes.

Before I could do anything I would regret, the video feed turned back on. Zane walked over to a photo covered by a white cloth. Once the fabric was removed, I could see that the picture was of a younger version of Zane, the Falcon, and Dr. Julien. The camera turned foggy as if it was covered in water, and I soon realized that he was crying. Zane wiped his eyes, and the camera was clear again.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Zane shouted while running up the stairs.

He walked out of the tree house and gasped when he saw his brothers being attacked by Treehorns.

"Leave my friends alone!" He shouted, spinning into his Spinjitzu tornado. "Ninja go!"

"What's gotten into Zane?" Cole asked.

"I don't know, but I like it!" Kai shouted.

"Ninja go!" Was the shout from the other three ninjas.

Through the bits and pieces of Zane's ice Spinjitzu tornado, I saw Kai's fire tornado, Jay's lightning tornado, and Cole's uh- dirt tornado. They all started attacking the Treehorn's long skinny legs, pushing them back and knocking them off balance. The Treehorns eventually just backed up altogether, as if they were retreating. The four ninjas put their Spinjitzu on pause when the Treehorns backed up to let a larger one through.

"Are they regrouping? Who's that!?" Jay yelled, pointing to the largest Treehorn with eight eyes.

"The queen," Zane answered. "You will not hurt my friends."

Zane started being lifted off of the ground. "There is nothing that can hold me back."

He whipped out his Shurikens of Ice, and his hands turned a light blue, resembling crystals. _"I know who I am!"_

"What's happening to him? Is he programmed to do that?!" Kai asked.

"I've never seen a robot do that!" Jay answered.

"You mean _Nindroid_." Cole corrected.

"Yeah, whatever." Jay returned.

"Zane's unlocked his true potential!" Cole gasped when the epiphany hit him.

Zane reached his hands out, and ice shot out from them, freezing the Queen. Zane fell to the ground with a thud. "What happened?" He asked.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Jay exclaimed.

"You should've seen yourself!" Kai agreed.

"Heh, I've never seen anything like it." Cole nodded.

"This must be what Sensei meant by unlocking our hearts. I remember now. I remember everything. I remember my father and how he cared for me. I remember where I came from. And I feel stronger for knowing." Zane explained.

"I'm so jealous," Cole stated. "His powers are so cool."

"We have our very own Nindroid!" Jay shouted.

Everyone erupted into cheers at Jay's enthusiastic statement.

"Watch out Pythor, we're coming for you," Zane said before the video ended.

The room inside Zane's head was now dark since the video was over. I knew that Zane was the first to unlock his true potential, but I never knew how. And Zane cried I've only seen him cry a few times. He found out about his father by flipping a switch. He forgot all of his life with a flip of a switch. Everything happened because of a simple flip of a switch. And because of it, he's stronger.

Zane's visual turned on, and I saw Nya hovering over him, screwdriver in hand.

"Let's see what Acronix did to you, Zane."

* * *

**THERE YOU HAVE IT, FELLOW HUMANS AND ALIENS!**

**I hope you enjoyed that Guest! (I hope everyone liked that chapter.) I changed some of the dialogue because I was too lazy to go back to the show and rewatch Tick Tock. Deal with it. **

**Is it just me or do you think that Feel Invincible by Skillet should be the Ninja's theme song? (Sorry the Fold).**

**I mean 'Earthquake, Powerful' *cough cough* COLE *cough* **

**'Just like a Tidal Wave' *ahem* NYA!**

**'You make me brave' because JAY's always scared.**

** 'You are my Titanium' uhh, ZANE!**

**'Who can touch me 'cause I'm, I'm made of Fire' it's KAI!**

**'I'm hard-wired' PIXAL THE QUEEN**

**'You make me feel invincible' LLOYD is like fridging invincible.**

**Just my thoughts.**

* * *

**REPLIES:**

**I am a Ninjago Fan:**** Thank you so much for the _very _constructive criticism. *Sarcasm alert* You are probably the only person ever to think that I'm somewhat funny and I WILL keep up this hilarity. Thank you so much for your support!**

* * *

**The next chapter will be about Sensei Yang and his students!**

**What will happen in the Temple of Airjitzu?**

**What will Yang's relationship with his students be?**

**Where does he get the saying 'As iron sharpens iron, Sensei sharpens student' from, did he make it up?**

**Why am I asking these questions!?**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**Until then,**

**-SheaAndDove**


	11. As Iron Sharpens Iron

**ACH! HERE YOU ARE! NUMBER 11!**

**This one is about Sensei Yang because he got like zero screentime and I had like a million questions about him.**

**Welp. Enough of my Author Notes and on to the story.**

**PSYCH!**

**RANDOMNESS:  
Harry Potter Houses for each of the Characters! (proud Slytherin)**

**KAI: Gryffindor**

**COLE: Gryffindor or Hufflepuff**

**ZANE: Ravenclaw**

**NYA: Ravenclaw or Gryffindor**

**LLOYD: Gryffindor**

**JAY: Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw**

**WU: Ravenclaw or Gryffindor**

**SENSEI GARMADON: Ravenclaw or Slytherin**

**MORRO: Slytherin**

**DARETH: Hufflepuff**

**RONIN: Slytherin**

**SKYLOR: Gryffindor**

**HARUMI: Slytherin**

**PIXAL: Ravenclaw**

**READ NOW! (from Sensei Yang's point of view)**

* * *

All seven of my students were taking advantage of their break from training and playing outside.

Rya Armstrong, the toughest and strongest girl I had ever met. She was seventeen and had dark African skin, black hair that was styled in dozens of tiny braids, brown eyes that were full of confidence, and she was taller than everyone there at a respectable height of 5'10".

Thomas Greenfield was the boy faster than the wind. He was sixteen and had curly, platinum blonde hair, soft hazel eyes, tan skin, and was shorter than most of them at the height of 5'5".

Cassa Bradley was the girl with stamina that could last forever. She was seventeen and had wavy brown hair that was always tied back in a ponytail, tan skin, intimidating green eyes, and was a decent height of 5'7".

Oscar Stream was the balanced boy who never fell over. He was also sixteen and had short black hair, pale skin, steel gray eyes, and was a healthy height of 5'8".

Ara Lowde was the girl who made herself known and was never afraid to yell. She was fifteen and had long, golden colored hair, tan skin, soft brown eyes and was 5'6".

Sahara Blume was the girl who always had a plan and blessed with many strategic gifts. She was the oldest at nineteen and had brown-black hair that was in a loose braid down her back, she had pale skin, gray-blue eyes, and was the second shortest at 5'4".

Last but not least, Jared Threena the sweetest boy ever.

I spent years searching for the perfect pupils, and at last, I had found them. I gave them a break while I studied the Yin Blade, attempting to figure out all of its secrets to immortality. I was so close but yet so far. I set the impossible puzzle that was the Yin Blade down and walked outside, getting ready to resume the lesson for today.

Rya, Ara, Sahara, Cassa, Oscar, and Thomas were sitting in a circle in the shade of the giant oak tree. They were talking and laughing while eating their sandwiches and assorted fruits and vegetables.

"Students!" I called.

They all stopped what they were doing, stood up and bowed respectfully, as I taught them to do. "Yes, Sensei?"

"It's time for- wait, where's Jared?" I looked at the six students in front of me, looking for the missing boy.

"Sensei," Oscar stepped forward cautiously. "Jared fell asleep in the flowers again."

"That boy will be the death of me," I grumbled to myself.

The flower beds were in full bloom, with bees and butterflies hopping from flower to flower, gathering pollen and nectar. There were violets, tulips, daffodils, daisies, chrysanthemums, lilies, and an eleven-year-old boy sleeping in the dirt. Jared had sandy-blonde hair, brilliant blue eyes, a million freckles, large round glasses, and was pretty short and skinny for his age.

"Jared," I prodded my student with my staff.

Jared subconsciously swatted my staff away from his face and rolled over onto his side.

"Jared," I repeated, poking him a little harder.

"That tickles," Jared mumbled in his sleep while swatting the staff away again.

"JARED!" I shouted, whacking him in the head with the staff.

He sprung up, and his blue eyes looked huge underneath his thick glasses.

"Oh, hello, Sensei!" He said enthusiastically.

"Jared," I started.

"Did I fall asleep again!?" He shouted. "Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry! Did I miss anything important?"

"Jared,"

"I'll make it up to you! I promise! I can, um, I can do something, like uh, water your plants! Yeah, I'll do that! Where's your watering can? I can also use a hose. Or a bucket, or just anything that can hold-"

"JARED!" That shut him up.

He sneezed in response.

"You shouldn't fall asleep in the flowerbed," I stated firmly.

"Why?" He asked, sneezing shortly after.

"Because of your allergy to pollen," I answered.

"Oh yeah."

"Jared, it's time for training."

Jared nodded and joined his peers on the opposite side of the courtyard. I walked over to them, wielding two iron swords. "Students," I shouted. "Today, we are going to practice swordsmanship. The first person to dull their opponent's sword wins, and doesn't have to do the morning workout tomorrow."

Their eyes widened at the opportunity to get out of the morning workout. Jared raised his hand innocently.

"Yes, Jared?" I asked pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Those are two iron swords, right?"

I gaped, wondering why the young child would want to know about the composition of two swords. "Y-yes."

"You do know that iron only sharpens iron. It's impossible to dull a piece of iron with another piece of iron." He stated.

The gears in my head started turning, slowly processing what the young child had said. I looked over to my genius student, Sahara, looking for some sort of confirmation or denial. She was looking up and whispering to herself as if she was sorting through the files deep in her vast mind, looking for the answer to my silent question. After a few moments of semi-awkward silence, she nodded.

Iron Sharpens Iron. Not a bad statement.

* * *

**AAAAAAHHHH!**

**Sorry I felt like screaming.**

**I hope that you enjoyed that chapter!**

* * *

**REPLIES:**

**SwimmerNinja13 -**** YESS! So happy you love this! Thank you for reviewing it THREE times! Your support means so much! I'm glad that you like #6 because that was one of my favorites to write. I love Skillet too, and I'm going to see them in concert this August! I hope you liked this chapter about Sensei Yang. Please don't be sorry for rambling, rambling is always welcome on my story's because that's what I do half of the time. THANK YOU so much for your continued support!**

**Guest -**** You are SO welcome! I loved writing your request, even though it was super tricky.**

**HeyZaneGoodDay -**** I KNOW IT'S LIKE THEY MADE FEEL INVINCIBLE FOR NINJAGO! I will make your request, but I think I have one more before yours. I will happily make any request for anyone, but I will keep it platonic between Nya and Zane. You're right, those moments were so CUTE, but I prefer Pixane, it's my OTP.**

**reallifeninja2 -**** I CANNOT EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE FOR YOU! You reviewed on every chapter, favorited and followed both of my stories and me as an author and I will make your request about Lloyd at Darkley's.**

**Bookkeeper2004 -**** The Fold is excellent, I have to agree with you on that, but that song though, DANG. I haven't heard the album yet, but it's on my list. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**THANK YOU!**

**I don't even know if any of you read the Author Notes, but you know it's okay. (mention waffles in your review, then I'll see if you read the ANs)**

**Your guys' support means the world to me, and every comment, favorite, follow, and view that I get makes me SMILE SO HARD! Do not forget to read my other story, Cake and Earthquakes, about Cole's childhood!**

**The next chapter is a request from reallifeninja2, and it will be about Lloyd's time at Darkley's.**

**Have a FREAKING AWESOME day!**

**-SheaAndDove**


	12. I Hate This Place

**HELLO!**

**Welcome to the TWELFTH chapter of Long and Lost Memories of the Past!**

**This one is about Lloyd's time at Darkley's, and it was a request from reallifeninja2.**

**RANDOMNESS: **

**Heights:**

**KAI: 5' 9"**

**COLE: 6' 1"**

**ZANE: 6' 4" (tall boi)**

**NYA: 5' 6"**

**LLOYD: 5' 7"**

**JAY: 5' 5" (small boi)**

**SKYLOR: 5' 3"**

**PIXAL: 6' 6" (she's so tall)**

**HARUMI: 5' 1"**

**WU: 5' 10"**

**SENSEI GARMADON: 6' 0"**

**Yo, you guys can also request randomness along with chapters!**

**NOW READ! (From nobody's point of view)**

* * *

_"Lloyd Garmadon please report to the Headmaster's office, Lloyd Garmadon to the Headmaster's office."_ The voice on the intercom informed.

All heads in the room darted to Lloyd Garmadon who was fast asleep in the back of the classroom. Gene scoffed from the front desk and threw a black eraser at his head. The eraser hit Lloyd's head, and he jolted awake, a pencil stuck to his forehead. Brad snickered not so subtlety, and the rest of the class, including the teacher, joined him.

Lloyd balled up his fists but kept his mouth shut. The pencil fell off of his forehead and landed on the ground with a clang.

"Lloyd," Mr. Meene, the "breaking in and out without a trace" teacher said between hysterical laughs. "You need to go to the Headmaster's office."

Lloyd stuck his tongue out at Brad as he stood up.

"Very evil, oh Son of Garmadon." Gene laughed, throwing a crumpled up piece of paper, probably their assignment, at him.

"Stupid people, oh I'll show them how evil I'll become. My dad's Garmadon!" Lloyd muttered to himself as he walked out of the classroom. "Stupid kids, they think I'm not evil enough, well I stole Finn's pencil sharpener yesterday. Yeah, and I stole Timmy's candy." Lloyd kicked a pencil at the drinking fountain. "And I'll find the Serpentine tombs. Yeah, then they'll be sorry they ever messed with me. I'm going to be the next evil warlord, and I'm going to be evil-er than my dad ever was. Oh! And I'll steal my mom's stuff, yeah, then she'll know how evil I really am."

Lloyd continued talking to himself the entire walk to the Headmaster's office.

"I'm gonna go extra slow so that I can be late, yeah being late is super evil," Lloyd said to himself. He looked at the graffiti covering the lockers. There were some words that Lloyd didn't even know, but assumed they were super evil. "Bullies, they don't know who they're talking to," Lloyd mumbled as he stopped to look at the new graffiti on his locker.

_GOOD BOY! _Was one of the sayings, followed by - _Garma-dork _and _You'll never be evil!_

He hid the funny feelings that started worming around in his stomach. It was the same feeling that he had on his birthday when his dad didn't send a card. Or the feeling when he saw his Uncle Wu and his fruit colored ninjas running around and saving the day.

"Stupid family." Lloyd furiously wiped at his face, trying to dry the tears forming in his eyes. "Stupid school. Stupid Gene, stupid Brad, stupid Mr. Meene, stupid lockers!" Lloyd kicked his locker with the sayings on them.

"Mr. Garmadon, I don't advise abusing school property." A voice said behind him.

Lloyd spun around to see the headmaster, Mr. Malman. Lloyd envied him because evil was literally his name. Mal means terrible, and man- well means man. He had tight skin stretched around a boney skeleton, black eyes and maroon hair that was slicked down. He also looked evil. He wore a red and black pinstripe suit with a skull pin over his heart, and black dress shoes that were polished so well that you could see your reflection in them.

Lloyd didn't bother apologizing; 'cause villains don't be sorry for kicking lockers.

"Mr. Garmadon, you were supposed to be in my office thirty minutes ago." He said.

"Being late is evil," Lloyd responded.

"No, it's not Mr. Garmadon." Mr. Malman pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's just annoying."

"Being annoying is being evil." Lloyd bit his lip and studied his sneakers.

"No, Mr. Garmadon." Mr. Malman grabbed his arm and only released him when they reached his office. "Sit." He said as if he was talking to a dog instead of a boy.

Lloyd sat down in one of two of the leather chairs in front of the mahogany desk.

"Lloyd, you have failed every single class we have to offer."

"Yeah." Lloyd looked down, angry that it was the truth.

"Answer me this Lloyd, how can you be the next evil overlord when you can't even pass basic evil monologues?"

"My dad's Garmadon."

"Lloyd, you can't rely on your dad for everything!" Mr. Malman yelled.

"But-"

"Lloyd, I don't even think he knows you exist. Has he even sent you a card on your birthday?"

The strange feeling returned in Lloyd's stomach. He didn't like it, it felt like that time when Gene and Timmy punched him in the gut. It made him want to puke.

"You're not cut out for evil, Lloyd." Mr. Malman's voice was low and filled with venom. "You can't be evil."

Lloyd looked up at his face. Silently begging for the tears not to fall. "Wh-wha-"

"You're being expelled." Mr. Malman shook his head slowly, enunciating every word. "You're not welcome here anymore."

The funny feeling overwhelmed him, and a stray tear leaked down his face. His lip quivered, and it was hard to get air in and out of his lungs. He didn't like this feeling. Not. One. Bit.

"Warlords don't cry. What are you doing right now?"

Lloyd stood up and stormed out of the office. "You'll see! One day I'll release the Serpentine on all of you, and you'll be sorry! Oh, you will regret this!" Lloyd yelled over his shoulder.

He ran past his newly dented locker, past Mr. Meene's room.

"Did you see his face!?" He heard Gene ask through snickers. "He was all like 'huh what's goin on?'"

More funny feelings.

He ran down the stairs and out the front door with nothing but his clothes, his favorite hoodie, and the funny feeling. He ran down the hill, out the gates and kept running, and he didn't stop until he reached a small village.

He would show them all how genuinely _evil _he could be.

* * *

**Well, reallifeninja2, I hope you liked that!**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while! You know, it's just summer, and I have vacations and volleyball camps, and all that jazz.**

* * *

**REPLIES:**

**Zena Airale -**** I know right! :P**

**SwimmerNinja13 -**** THANK YOU! :D I know I'm really excited to see them! I hope you can see them in concert too! Thank you so much for reviewing! :)**

**LlorumiForever - ****SLITHERINS UNITE! Yeah, I don't think there's very many of us out there, it's mostly Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Thank you so much! I'm happy you liked it!**

**reallifeninja2 - ****YOUR WELCOME! (imagine me singing that) Hmmm, you really want to see more of them... maybe I'll do a sequel. (no promises) I hope you liked this chapter and you weren't disappointed with it! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! :D**

* * *

**The next chapter will be about Nya fixing Zane, and it was a request from HeyZaneGoodDay! (I got you, bro!)**

**I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

**See y'all later!**

**-SheaAndDove**


	13. Fascinating

**IMSOSORRYIMISSEDLASTWEEKSUPDATEONCAKEANDEARTHQUAKESIFEELSOBADIWASATTHEATRECAMPALLWEEKANDIMISSEDTHEMONDAYUPDATEANDIMSOSORRYANDIFEELSOBADBUTIWILLDOUBLEUPLOADTOMORROWIPROMISE!**

(TRANSLATION: I'm so sorry I missed last week's update on Cake and Earthquakes, I feel so bad! I was at a theatre camp all week, and I missed the Monday update, and I'm so sorry, and I feel so bad, but I will double-upload tomorrow! I promise!)

**Once again, I am so sorry for missing that update!**

**But to make up for it, I will double upload on Cake and Earthquakes and try to post twice for this story.**

**This chapter is a request from HeyZaneGoodDay, and it's about Nya fixing Zane up. This chapter takes place almost immediately after Tick Tock when they just barely found out that Zane was a Nindriod.**

**RANDOMNESS: **

**What eye color I think they have **

**KAI: Honey Brown eyes w/ amber flecks that look like sparks**

**COLE: Stone gray eyes **

**ZANE: Depends on his form, but usually ice blue**

**NYA: Gray-blue**

**LLOYD: Green when using powers, but red otherwise**

**JAY: Sapphire blue w/ electric blue flecks**

**WU: Blue but gold when using his powers**

**SENSEI GARMADON: Blue but dark purple when using his powers**

**MORRO: Lime green**

**SKYLOR: Brown but turn amber when using powers**

**HARUMI: Emerald green**

**PIXAL: Perfect green**

**NOW READ YOU, AWESOME PEOPLE (from Nya's POV)**

* * *

"Zane's a robot!" I yelled.

"Ah-ahaha!" Jay shook his finger. "A Nindroid!"

I rolled my eyes and led Zane into my workshop, eager to take a look at all of the programming and mechanical parts that made him the Zane we know and love. All of the desks and shelves in my workshop were cluttered and full of junk that I didn't need anymore, but I never had any time to take them out to the trash. I went to the most massive table and cleared a relatively large area on the table and pointed to the spot.

"Sit."

Zane nodded, always the obedient one, and sat down. I opened the chest plate slowly, careful not to harm him and inspected all of the mechanical parts and gears within. _Fascinating. _There were all sorts of different items that I had never seen before. They all seemed to be spare parts, and the more I inspected the insides, the more cluttered and diverse the thousands of tiny pieces appeared to be.

"Fascinating," I said aloud.

"What is it, Nya?" He asked ever so innocently.

"Nothing, it just seems like your father, um-"

"Adam Julien." He corrected a little sense of pain lingering in his voice.

"Yeah, he must've been an ultra resourceful, half of this is scrap metal and spare parts from furniture," I noted.

"He lived in a tree, Nya."

His comment caught me off guard, and I hesitated before I answered. "What?"

"He didn't have a lot of supplies, so he had to assemble me with the little tools he had."

"Whoever your father was, he was a genius." I reached into his abdomen and pulled out a loose gear about the size of a nickel.

Zane took it out of my hand and studied the rusted gear. "I don't think that this is supposed to be loose, Nya."

"Yeah, I don't think so either buddy," I answered, peering into the insides once more.

"Can-can you fix me?" He asked, shyly.

I looked up and made eye contact with my best friend. Now that we knew who he indeed was, his eyes seemed to move robotically, we just never noticed it before. His thick blonde hair looked more and more artificial by the moment, and the thin lines on his arms that we had just figured were scars a while back, now were clearly where one piece of metal started and another one ended. Now my best friend was in a whole new light, and we had begun to see things we wouldn't have noticed before.

He was no longer a regular man; he was a machine.

_He's not just a machine. _I thought to myself. _He's still the same Zane, the same Zane that's my best friend. He will always be the same, Zane. He will always be human, even if he doesn't have flesh and bones. If he is made of iron and steel, also if he's made of spare parts. He is the same Zane, that's my best friend._

"Yeah, I can fix you." I grabbed a screwdriver off of the floorand reached into his stomach to repair the gears.

_He will always be human to me, and he will always be more than just a machine._

_He will always be fascinating._

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT HeyZaneGoodDay! I would never ignore a request! I'm sorry that it's a short one and I know it's platonic, but Pixane's my OTP, and I don't ever put that in danger.**

**Once again, all of you I'm so sorry for being so late on both of my stories!**

* * *

**REPLIES:**

**Spottedfrost7 - AT LEAST SOMEONE READS MY AUTHOR NOTES! :D :D THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ACTUALLY READING THEM! Thank you so much for reviewing, and I have to agree that waffles and pancakes are deLICIOUS! Thank you so much! :)**

**SwimmerNinja13 -**** I know, miserable, poor Lloyd. I had to throw some angst into this story somewhere, but I'm glad too that he made friends later. And to answer your question, YES Mr. Meene is a name that I made up! Thank you so much! Your support means the world! :D**

**reallifeninja2 - ** **I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU LOVED IT! (thank you for giving me shoutouts in your stories!) THANK YOU SO MUCH FIR REVIEWING!**

**Bookkeeper2004 - I adore Lil Lloyd too! He's just so cute and doesn't give a crap about anything! I miss him so much and, you are SO WELCOME for making that last chapter! I had so much fun writing it!**

* * *

**Special thanks to all the awesome people who review! (I'm looking at you Zena Airale, Nerdeology-000, Guest, Bookkeeper2004, I am a Ninjago Fan, reallifeninja2, HeyZaneGoodDay, SwimmerNinja13, LlorumiForever, and Spottedfrost7!) And to all the awesome people who have followed/favorited! (KyraPlays, Nerdeology-000, RealLifeNinja, Spottedfrost7, SwimmerNinja13, TheNinjaOfArt, Zena Airale, reallifeninja2)**

**I love all you guys so much! Thank you so much for all the support!**

**What do you guys think about a fic about Ronin where someone frames for a crime, and he calls the ninja for help, but while the ninjas try to get him out of jail, they discover the dark secrets of his past. **

**Anyways, **

**The next chapter will be about Alice and Lydia.**

**You'll know who those people are if you've read Cake and Earthquakes!**

**See you, awesome people and aliens, later!**

**-SheaAndDove**


	14. Mismatched Family

**HEY GUYS! **

**THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT COLE'S MOM AND JAY'S MOM. If you read Cake and Earthquakes, you probably know exactly who they are and that I love writing their friendship and stuff. This chapter is like 99% fluff and is mostly dialogue.**

**RANDOMNESS: Early Bird, Night Owl, or Afternoon Pigeon? (I'm a Night Owl)**

**KAI: Night Owl**

**COLE: Night Owl**

**ZANE: Early Bird**

**NYA: Afternoon Pigeon**

**LLOYD: Early Bird**

**JAY: Night Owl**

**PIXAL: Early Bird**

**WU: Early Bird**

**SENSEI GARMADAD: Afternoon Pigeon**

**SKYLOR: Night Owl**

**DARETH: Afternoon Pigeon**

**RONIN: Night Owl**

**Now READ! (From Lydia's POV)**

* * *

"What if we had kids?" I asked my best friend in the whole wide world, Alice.

"Then they would inherit our Elemental Powers." She answered snarkily.

"Har har." I rolled my eyes and lightly shocked her on the arm. "I mean, what would they look like?"

"My hair, eyes, and mouth, Lou's eyebrows, nose, and face shape."

"You would have a good looking kid." I smiled and rolled onto my back.

"What about you, Lyds?"

"Freckles, freckles all over. My eyes and hair. Cliff's jawline and facial features. And tall, super tall." I explained dreamily.

"Not as tall as my kid will be." Als scoffed.

"Allison Renae Brookstone Hence, was that a challenge?"

"You bet, Lydia Felicity Kwan Gordon." We stared at each other for a few moments before erupting into a fit of laughter. "Fine, what will your tall child's name be?"

"If it was a boy, Coleman or Quinten if it was a girl, Chloe or Corrine." She sighed, studying her wedding ring. "What about you?"

"Cliff and I don't really know, but we like the sound of Jay, James, Jason, Jane, Jade, or Jamie."

"Seems like you have it all figured out!" Alice laughed.

"I think you forgot that I've been planning what my kid would look like since I was twelve." I threw a small leaf at her.

"And your wedding since you were nine." Alice caught the leaf and threw it back at me.

"Geez, I wonder who all of the next Elementals will be?" I sighed. "I mean Maryann and Will are getting old and have to pick a new Elemental soon."

"Yeah, and I know for a fact that Ray and Maya are going to pass their powers on to their future kids and Aaron is giving his powers to his son, Drew."

"Lahiro's giving his powers to the florist, Bolobo, and Kaela and Octavia are giving their powers to their daughters Toxikita and Chamille." I listed the people on my fingers. "And I'm pretty sure that Gregor is giving his powers to his nephew, Ash."

"Makes sense." Alice nodded and smiled. "I don't know about-"

"Lydia! Alice! Come on! Aaron made dinner!" Ray shouted from the monastery.

Alice looked at me with a playful look in her eyes. "Race ya!"

Alice lept to her feet, she may have super-strength, but I'm as fast as lightning! I bolted past my friend, but she grabbed me around the waist and lifted me above her head.

"What! Hey, not fair!" I yelped from my strange position above my friend's shoulders. "We all can't have super-strength!"

"It's totally fair Lyds, what kind of Element is Earth?!" Alice laughed. "You can shoot lightning bolts out of your hand; I guess I can make dirt move."

We ran into the Monastary at top speed and almost crashed into a wall.

"Geez, I thought I was fast!" Phoenix Turner, Master of Speed, shouted.

"Shut it, Turner." Maryann Bishop, Master of Shadow, retorted. She had very little patience and was considered the strict 'mom' of the house. "Did you guys take off your shoes?"

"Umm, no." I shyly answered.

Maryann raised an eyebrow, and we slowly walked over to the mat near the front door and took off our thick training boots.

"Are you alright, Maryann?" Garmadon's smooth voice asked the elderly Elemental.

"The triplets got in trouble again. One more time and they'll be sent to Juvenile Detention." Maryann sighed. Her three sons, Geoffry, Tobias, and Derek, were always getting in trouble.

Alice and I returned to the dinner table, filling in the last two empty spots near the foot of the rectangular table.

"Maybe they just need to see the light?" Aaron, Master of Light, formed a small ball of light in the palm of his hand. He never passed up an opportunity to show off.

Maryann rolled her eyes and grabbed a warm roll from a basket in the middle of the dinner table. There were twelve of us at the table; Phoenix Turner, Master of Speed; Aaron Paleman, Master of Light; Maryann Bishop, Master of Shadow; Gregor Fogg, Master of Smoke; Jude Reliac, Master of Mind; Ray Smith, Master of Fire; Maya Smith, Master of Water; William Glass, Master of Ice; Wu, Master of Creation; Garmadon, Master of Destruction; Alice Hence, Master of Earth; and me, Master of Lightning.

The other Elementals were living their own lives away from the Monastery, we really only saw them when there was an emergency, and we needed all hands on deck.

But for now, I'm happy with it being just us. I'm happy with my strange mismatched family.

* * *

**Welp. I hope that chapter was worth the wait! The previous EMs are so mysterious to me, and I always love writing about them and stuff. **

**I think that all of you guys who even read this are freaking amazing and your support makes me so happy and fuels my creativity! Your support means the world and I wish I could express how much you guys mean to me!**

**Requests are always open, for both Randomness and a Chapter!**

* * *

**REPLIES:**

**Kifo Entiegon: ****First off, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING IT MEANS SO MUCH! Chapter 6 was probably my favorite chapter, and I feel like that chapter has gotten the most positive feedback! I thought the last line was Kai-like and I know it didn't happen in the show, but I felt like that the line was fitting for the ending. I will keep up all of the fantastic work! Well, I guess here's the next one, and I hope you liked it! Thank you so much for reviewing! TWICE!**

**reallifeninja2:**** PIXANE IS THE BEST SHIP, AND NO ONE CAN EVER CHANGE MY MIND! If you've seen season 11, imagine the Pixane reunion when Zane and the others come back from the Neverrealm! Zane and Nya seem like the two people that seem so get along the most. Pixal, Zane, and Nya are the only people with actual brain cells left. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!**

* * *

**Requests are always open so don't be afraid to send one in!**

**The next chapter will be about Nadakhan. I know, I know. Skybound was my least favorite season, but I got a perfect idea, and I can't wait to write it.**

**Until next time dear humans and aliens!**

**-SheaAndDove**


	15. Dreams of a Djinnn

**THIS IS CHAPTER FIFTEEN GUYS WE HAVE FIFTEEN CHAPTERS, AND I THINK IT'S SO AWESOME!**

**This chapter is about Nadakhan and what happened before he left Djinnjago for Ninjago. (gosh so many 'Jagos')**

**Let me just lay this out on the table real quick. I HATE Skybound! It is by far my least favorite season. I guess it was just there to buildup Jaya (which is a cute ship, don't get me wrong) and in the end, it was all ERASED! **

**So usually I wouldn't write anything on it, but I know that a lot of people like Skybound so I'm writing this mainly for all you guys!**

**RANDOMNESS: How many brain cells everyone has. (Requested by Bookkeeper2004 I think)**

**KAI: A half of one and he's not afraid to use it!**

**COLE: 33.333333 brain cells remaining**

**ZANE: 99% remaining**

**NYA: All of her brain cells are still intact**

**LLOYD: 75% of brain cells remaining**

**JAY: He and Kai share that half a brain cell**

**WU: It depends**

**PIXAL: 110% of the brain cells in the team.**

**SKYLOR: about 95.98639 % left**

**RONIN: 20%-80% depending on the situation**

**DARETH: All of his brain cells are wasted on memorizing fast food menus**

**Alrighty, guys! Now read!**

* * *

"Nadakhan," Aurora's silky voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Yes?" I turned and looked at the soon-to-be Djinn Queen.

She had long, navy blue hair that waved elegantly down to her feet, orange-tinted skin, and four arms. Her face resembled those of the ancient Arabians, and her golden eyes shimmered in the hot Djinnjagian sun. She was wearing a long flowing dress, decorated with rubies, sapphires, and golden lace. Sparkling bangles, rings, necklaces, and earrings only added to her sophisticated elegance.

"You seem, _distant_. Is anything troubling you, my love?" She walked over to me and stared over the gorgeous realm that we called home.

"I'm just anxious," I replied honestly. "We are to be wed at sundown, seven days from now, and I don't think I'm ready."

"We are betrothed," She smiled, her teeth ever perfect. "I don't expect you to be ready."

I let out a long sigh. "Father wants me to inherit his throne, his sword, and his realm. But-" I stopped to process my next words. "Nevermind."

"No, tell me." She held two of my hands with her four. "If we are to be married, we have to trust each other. No secrets."

I closed my eyes, imagining what I truly want in life. _On the run, taking risks at every turn, not depending on anyone to get what I want to achieve — leading a trusty crew that will obey my every command — granting people wishes, making them smile. Seeing a mortal in the mythical Ninjago, well first, traveling to Ninjago._

"I don't think that you would approve." I gently removed my arms from her grasp and turned my head away from her piercing stare.

"Nadakhan," She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I want to leave Djinnjago," I stated firmly. "And I'm going to."

"How are you going to do that?" She lightly laughed.

I shrugged my shoulders, staring over my father's kingdom. The tall buildings built on what looked like clouds. Djinns of all different varieties hustling from one place to another, trying to make a living for their families. Mother's grave rested on the highest cloud in all of Djinnjago, honoring the once-great Queen. My father's vizirs quietly ran from one end of the palace to another, gathering scrolls and books to help him plan for our upcoming wedding. The courtyard is full of maids fussing over every detail, making sure the square was perfect for the ceremony.

Everything was so perfect, yet so repulsive to me.

"I don't know, but I'm going to leave soon." I tied my long black hair into a ponytail on the top of my head.

"How soon?" Aurora asked.

"Within a week," I answered, facing my beautiful bride.

Aurora took a step back, the look in her golden eyes only reflecting disgust.

"_What?!_" She yelled. "Nadakhan, you are the only heir to the throne, your father is getting older, and he will pass eventually."

"Aurora, it's not like that." I quickly replied, surprised by her sudden outburst. I stretched my tan arm out to her, attempting to calm her down. "It's not like that at all."

"Then, what is it like, Nadakhan?" She hissed. "You want to run away from your responsibilities." She pushed my arm away. "You want to leave to become something filthy, like, like-" She turned around, trying to find the right words to express her anger. She suddenly whipped around, pointing a manicured finger in my face. "Like a pirate!"

"No! I promise it's not like that!" I tried to defend myself.

"You're running away from the kingdom." She shook her head. "You're running away from your father, your people, from me!"

"Auror-"

"You're running away from your mother, that died saving her kingdom." She spat.

I stormed over to the edge of the cloud we were standing on and jumped onto the cloud below us — the_ vault. _

"Nadakhan!" I heard Aurora yell behind me.

The guards at the gate let me in without question. "Good afternoon, Prince Nadakhan." The one on the left greeted.

I nodded my head in recognition and walked into the vault. The golden room with large columns and shimmering floors held priceless relics lined the sides of the room, presented on golden columns, but protected by Clearstone. I walked to the right side of the room, fourth column over.

Showcased on the podium was an aquamarine crystal.

_The Traveller's Crystal._

The Traveller's Crystal can only be used only twice by one person, allowing them to go anywhere, even across realms. I summoned the key in front of me using my Djinn powers and unlocked the unbreakable case. The crystal felt freezing in my hands, but oh-so-right.

I left the vault, the two guards in matching golden uniforms not giving me a second glance as I went. Probably assuming I had some princely reason for it. I returned to my cloud and found Aurora staring at the palace with a sense of longing.

"Why?" She asked, sensing my presence. "Why are you leaving?"

"I want to see the world. I know that there is so much more than just Djinnjago. I want to visit our sister-realm, to see the ClouKingdom, to experience Ninjago. I refuse just to stay here and watch over just a sixteenth of all of the universe."

"But you'll be leaving me." I heard her sniffle and realized she was crying. "Without you, I'm just the daughter of the vizir, his position will be going over to my brother when he retires, and what can I do? Clean?"

"Aurora, you are so much more. I believe that you can do so much more than you think you can. There's a reason my father chose you to be my betrothed. He saw something in you then all of the other girls in the kingdom." I sat next to her and allowed her to rest her head on my shoulder.

"Can you at least visit?" She asked.

"I will."

And with that, I left my childhood home and my future kingdom. Finally leaving to achieve my dreams.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter!**

**IMPORTANT! I will be changing my Pen Name to ****Give Me Food And A Nap! ****So don't freak out when you get the next update!**

* * *

**REPLIES:**

**Kifo Entiegon - **** I love the idea of Alice and Lydia being as good of friends that Jay and Cole are! I headcanon that Lightning and Earth Elementals have been best friends since the beginning of Ninjago! Thank you so much for your nice words and reviewing! **

**Bookkeeper2004 -**** I'm so happy you love how I interpret the EMs! Pixane is THE BEST ship and no one can change my mind! I honestly had no clue what you requested and I hope that's what you were looking for! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

* * *

**I will be posting the next chapter soon so be on the lookout!**

**The next one will be about Harumi, so yeah.**

**See you next time!**

**-SheaAndDove (Soon to be Give Me Food And A Nap)**


	16. Sleep, Sleep

**HEY, Y'ALL!**

**HOW WAS THE AREA 51 RAID?**

**Okay, in honor of the raid, I have very special randomness for you.**

**RANDOMNESS: Who would raid Area 51?**

**KAI: 100% would raid Area 51**

**COLE: It depends if there's cake**

**ZANE: Nope. Would watch the news and see his idiotic brothers Naruto running on live TV**

**NYA: Nope.**

**LLOYD: Would get to Las Vegas then chicken out**

**JAY: Him and Kai are sharing a brain cell, so he would also 100% go**

**WU: Area 51?**

**PIXAL: ... "I don't recommend it."**

**SKYLOR: She usually says "Have fun getting arrested."**

**DARETH: 100000000000% would go**

**RONIN: Probably go just to steal a bunch of crap**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THAT AND ALL!**

**NOW READ!**

* * *

I couldn't sleep.

All I could think about was the building collapsing right as I ran out, with my parents in it. The dust that gathered in my eyes, the wailing of the sirens, the kind nurse asking me all of the questions. It all seemed like just a dream, but I knew fantasy from reality. I should've been with them, but they forced me into the elevator.

I didn't cry, but I should've. The shock took over my body as soon as the building collapsed, I still can't speak, let alone sort my thoughts clearly.

I tossed and turned in my small corner of the hospital lobby. Hundreds were gathered in the area, their homes demolished with the Great Devourer's attack. I pulled the small blanket tighter around my shoulders, my knuckles whitening, attempting to forget the horrifying events.

The Ninja failed to protect them as well. They failed to protect my family that was too innocent to die.

_"The spider's in the house,"_ I looked up, wide-eyed, as I searched for the person to speak in the silent room. _"Sleep, sleep."_

I silently got up and walked away from my corner, tip-toeing around sleeping people's arms and feet. I shivered in my thin nightgown, wishing I grabbed the blanket from my corner on the other side of the room.

_"The spider bit the mouse,"_ An eerie voice continued to hum from the hallway. _"Sleep deep."_

I rounded the corner and noticed a faint green glow coming from one of the rooms. The closer I got, the brighter the glow got.

_Head Doctor Priya Aminent_

I knocked on the door.

No response.

My feet suddenly felt cold. My instincts screamed at me not to look down, but curiosity eventually overcame fear. A dark green mist was snaking its way out from under the door and slowly engulfing my bare feet in the coldness.

_"Don't wake up or else,"_ A voice that was definitely coming from the office sang, crescendoing with each word. _"You'll find a spider in your mouth."_ Her voice was suddenly quiet.

Silence for the following moments.

Then, with a BANG the door flew open, something touched my forehead, and I was unconscious.

* * *

_"Poor, poor child,"_ I woke up to a feminine voice. _"You're all alone, aren't you?"_

The words failed to come out of my mouth as I looked at what was in front of me.

A woman with dark skin and piercing blue cat-eyes stared at me. Tentacles surrounded her, but dark green mist hid most of her body. Her teeth white as snow and her jet black bangs were sharp enough to cut thread. Dark green splotches covered most of her face and arms.

_"Are you lost?"_ Her lips never moved, but I could hear her speaking inside my head. _"You're lost without your parents to guide you. They saved you, but killed themselves in the process."_

I stared at her, my green eyes as large as they could possibly be.

_"And do you know whose fault that is?"_ She seemed to glide around, she didn't even seem to have feet because the fog covered all of her lower-half.

I shook my head, mostly from fear.

"The Ninja." She spoke this time. Her voice was like a purr and echoed throughout the whole room. "They aren't the first to betray people like us. We have power, we are strong, without all of the magic sparkles."

I wanted to understand because I felt like she could help me, but all of her words came across as jumbled and slurred.

_"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself properly."_ She was back to speaking in my head. _"I'm the human form of a supernatural being called the Preeminent. I control the Cursed Spirits, I am their home, I give them a second chance. I choose heroes for our Realm."_

"Realm?" I questioned.

_"There are sixteen of them in all, they all exist parallel to Ninjago. There's the Departed Realm, the Cloud Kingdom, Djinnjago, to name a few. I am the Cursed Realm. I choose people who I think are worthy at getting back at the people who wronged them."_

"And why are you talking to me?" I asked. My voice sounded puny compared to the powerful voice of the Preeminent.

"Because I choose you, Harumi, to be my next champion." She smiled wickedly, her bright teeth contrasting greatly against her dark skin.

"B-but, why me?"

"Because you can still get back at the Ninja. You can even be as great as the Cursed Realm's greatest champion, Garmadon, Master of Destruction."

"Get back at the Ninja?"

"You can avenge your parents, Harumi." The Preeminent laughed maniacally.

I gasped. "W-what do I have to do?"

"Just sell me your soul."

"I, Harumi Jeidogurin of the City State, give you, the Preeminent of the Cursed Realm my soul in exchange for enough power to avenge my parents."

The Preeminent smiled demonically, "Deal."

* * *

"Harumi, sweetheart, wake up." A sweet voice woke me up.

It was a different nurse from yesterday,_ Yvonne Threshold_, her nametag read.

"There are some nice people willing to take you in!" Yvonne smiled.

All I could think about was the song I heard last night.

_The spider's in the house, sleep, sleep,_

_The spider bit the mouse, sleep deep_,

I felt a new feeling brewing in my chest, a mix of both emptiness and power. I felt like I could destroy those who brought pain upon me.

_Don't wake up or else, you'll find a spider in your mouth._

* * *

**WHADYA THINK Y'ALL?!**

**Also, did anyone find a Cole season in Area 51?**

**No? Ok.**

* * *

**REPLIES:**

**Bookkeeper2004**** -** **Yeah, I just kinda guessed on what you meant and hoped it was close! I'm glad you liked the way I interpreted it though! I'm so happy you liked how I interpreted Nadakhan's backstory, I just knew I wanted another Djinn named Aurora who was left behind in Djinnjago when Nadakhan left. Thank you so much for reviewing! Your support means the WORLD! :D**

**Lea Hence -**** THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING YOU, AWESOME PERSON! Your support on both CaE and LaLMotP is amazing and I give you all of my happies and stuff. (Imagine one of those cat reaction images with a lot of hearts, that usually says a lot of words without well, words.) THANK YOU! :)**

**reallifeninja2 - ****YES! I love smol Lloyd and Kai brotherly moments! I will definitely do this! Probably in chapter 18. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!**

* * *

**Since my name is longer, Ima just abbreviate it!**

**The next chapter will be about Morro!**

**-GMFAAN**


	17. Welcome to the Cursed Realm

**Hey guys, wassup?!**

**I'm doing great, thanks for asking!**

**This chapter is a sequel to LaLMotP #5, Secrets That Went to my Grave.**

**It's about Morro and the Ghost Crew!**

**Oh! I forgot to put in the last one that the last name I gave Harumi means Jade Green in Japanese. **

**RANDOMNESS!: What genre of movie is their favorite!**

**KAI: Action**

**COLE: Adventure**

**ZANE: Sci-Fi**

**NYA: Thriller**

**LLOYD: Family**

**JAY: Comedy**

**WU: Documentary**

**PIXAL: Mystery**

**SKYLOR: Horror**

**DARETH: Romance**

**RONIN: Western**

**ALRIGHTY, FOLKS! **

**GO READ!**

* * *

"Who's the new guy?" A raspy voice asked.

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. The room I was in was large and dome-shaped. Small torches rested in intricate sconces, illuminated with green fire. The floor and walls were dark and slimy. They were rigid and looked similar to the inside of a stomach. I lay on the ground in the middle of the peculiar room surrounded by four people who all had glares in their eyes to kill.

The four people surrounding me all looked so different, yet completely alike.

The woman had long, curly, black hair and bright green eyes with no pupils or irises. Dark green splotches covered the area around her eyes and nose, looking strange against her pale skin and her lips were black. She wore a maroon jacket with a teal cloak and long black gloves. On her legs were- There was just a green smoke in place of her legs. She wielded ghostly green swords in each of her hands.

The first man had long blonde hair tied into a tight bun on the top of his head. His face was covered in green glowing scars, and his eyes were also the glowing green with no pupils or irises. Half of his skin was tan while the other half was covered with the dark green blemishes and a small stubble on his face. He wore a light grey shirt with multiple belts and heavy battle armor. He wore fingerless gloves and a navy blue cape with a large hood. A quiver was sturdily strapped to his back and a bow tightly grasped in his left hand. He too had no legs.

The second man had greasy gray hair that went down to his shoulders. He too had the all-green eyes and dark green splotches covering his face. His light skin was covered in green-glowing scars He wore a black shirt with chains, rusted and new, wrapped around him like a python. Wherever the chains rubbed against his body, it would illuminate with a faint green glow. He wore a navy cloak as well and wore black gloves. He also had no legs, just the green smoke. He stared at me, twirling the end of one of his newer chains absently.

And the skeleton. He had no hair and the places eyes should've been glowed the same ghostly shade of green. His skull was covered in the dark green splotches, and he had no lips only a toothy grin. He wore a sky-blue shirt with black buckles and belts all over. He wore no gloves; only his skeleton hands came out of the sleeves of his shirt. Just like the other three, he had no legs only the dark green smoke. He pointed a scythe right at my face.

And they all had a green glow to them.

"Who are you?" The one with the bow and arrows asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing," I answered, slowly beginning to stand up.

"Ha, ha, very funny." The same man answered. "Answer, or there will be consequences." He gestured to the skeleton, who brought his weapon closer to my throat.

"I just died, I don't know where I am, and I want to leave."

"You can't leave here, mate. This is the Cursed Realm." The man with the silver hair spoke up. "Nobody gets out."

"Then can you at least tell me who you are?!" I felt my patience wearing thin.

"I'm Bansha." The woman said, her voice low and raspy. "I've been here for one hundred and thirty-four years. I was an assassin before I died, until one day I was caught and they ripped out my throat. Now, Master had been gracious enough to make sure they regret what they did."

"Swell." I rolled my eyes, then looked at the man with silver hair.

"My name's Wrayth." He smiled, showcasing a mouth full of missing and gold teeth. "Before I died, I was a simple thief. One day I stole from the wrong people, and they put me in chains until I died."

"And you-" I looked at the other man.

"I'm Goultar!" The skeleton spoke at such a decibel, I jumped. "I was a bodyguard until boss pushed me into lava, now Goultar is a skeleton!"

"Assuming he's not the brightest of the bunch," I muttered under my breath.

"Guess that leaves me." The man with blonde hair sighed. "I'm Samual, but people down here call me the Soul Archer. I was a simple man, helped people with a job, got paid, and then went to the next town. One day, I made a deal with a kid. He said if I helped him get rid of his alcoholic dad, I'd get all of his inheritance. It turned out he kid was a con artist, and long story short, I died trying to get out of the hole he pushed me in, figuratively, and now he owes me a large debt before he dies, or he's comin' here with me."

I blew a piece of hair out of my face.

"Now tell me who you are." Samual pointed an arrow at my face.

"I'm Morro. I was a student of someone who lied to me, and I died trying to prove him wrong." I answered bitterly.

The skeleton and Samual withdrew their weapons and allowed me to get up on my own two feet.

"What do I do now?" I asked, throwing my hands up into the air.

"You have been placed in our coterie," Bansha started. "And we are the highest-ranking inhabitants of the Cursed Realm."

"So?"

"That means you must have some reason to be in here. Let us take you to our Master."

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy!? Geez, I hope so!**

**I honestly love writing Morro and the Ghost Crew, and I loved this chapter so much!**

* * *

**REPLIES:**

**Bookkeeper2004 - **** First off, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE ON THIS STORY! Okay, second, I'm glad you liked the way I interpreted how people wound up in the Cursed Realm. I loved writing in that song because I wanted Harumi to meet the Preeminent and the Preeminent's really creepy so I was like 'HEY why not have the Preeminent sing that to Harumi!?' Again, thank you so much for all the support! It means the world to me!**

**Lea Hence -**** ALKDFROEJFVAJSDFL! YOU'RE TOO KIND! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR KIND WORDS THAT INSPIRE ME TO WRITE MORE AND MORE EVERY SINGLE DAY!**

**Jens -**** Yes, curse her dang tentacles. I love writing the Preeminent, and I'm so glad you liked the way I wrote her! I hope you liked this chapter and stuff! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

* * *

**Y'alls support is fantastic, and we're so close to 50 REVIEWS! Come on, let's make it happen!**

**The next chapter is a request from reallifeninja2, and it's about Lloyd and Kai brotherly moments!**

**See you guys later!**

**-GMFAAN**


End file.
